Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Ryona has been friends with Dante since they were children. When the two of them agree to make a Devil-hunting business together, Dante's brother Vergil attacks and brings strange feelings out in the woman's mind. Which brother will she choose?
1. Opening and Characters

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**DEVIL MAY CRY: DANTE'S AWAKENING**

Several thousand years have passed since the Demon Warrior Sparda used his legendary sword for the good of humans and sealed away the demon world…

Dante, with blood from the Demon hero Sparda and a human mother, is trying to set up shop in a small corner of town with a long, childhood friend named Ryona, only to find a gigantic tower rise up out of the earth practically next door.

Standing on the very top of that tower, lit by the faint light of the moon, is his older twin brother Vergil. Mysteriously, Vergil had seemingly disappeared from the face of earth years ago…

…Surrounding Vergil are countless fierce demons, but they will hold no contest against Dante and Ryona when the work together.

Although both Dante and Vergil share the same blood of Sparda, they have completely different goals.

Meanwhile, the Devil Hunter Lady, as well as an old acquaintance of Ryona's by the name of Micheal, are also making their way towards this mysterious tower; Lady with her own score to settle, and Micheal for a reason yet to be known.

And so, the wheels of fate start to turn for the humans, demons, and the ones who are both.

**Characters **

**Dante Sparda**

He is the half-human, half-demon son of Sparda, the legendary demon swordsman who forsook his evil powers to seal the doorway between the demon world and the human world. Dante wields the twin, semi-automatic pistols Ebony and Ivory along with the symbolic sword Rebellion, given to him as a gift from his father years ago. Greatly skilled with these weapons, Dante has recently decided to use his half-demon powers to start a devil hunting business with long-time friend, Ryona.

**Vergil Sparda**

Dante's twin brother Vergil does not share the same carefree attitude. Vergil seeks power, specifically the powerful sword that his father Sparda abandoned and sealed in Hell. He cooperates with a scholar named Arkham, who knows how the demon world can be unsealed. Cold and ruthless, Vergil will stop at nothing to obtain the power is his birthright, the inheritance his father squandered. The safety of the world and even of his twin brother is none of his concern…but there seems to be a little something about the safety of Ryona that squanders his attempts of brutality.

**Ryona Kurrin**

Ryona is a full demon that has been with Dante and Vergil since they were children. Their mother took her in when her mother abandoned her and they've been together since. Vergil disappeared leaving just Dante and her alone and so, that's how they've been. With her weapons of double pair of blades or fire and ice, Ryona faces battle with a grin and her head held high.

**Arkham**

Arkham is the scholar who works with Vergil to resurrect the Temen-ni-gru, the massive tower that serves as the portal to Hell. Like Vergil, Arkham seeks to control and wiled the power of the demon world, to become the Devil himself. He has sacrificed must to acquire the power he seeks, including the woman he once lover. However, the ceremony in which he murdered her went awry, and the power he obtained was immature. The scarring on his face serves as a grim reminder of the lengths to which this man is willing to go to possess the power of Hell.

**Lady**

The mysterious young woman who appears at the same time Temen-ni-gru refuses to give Dante and Ryona her name. Therefore, Dante refers to her sarcastically as 'Lady'. Untrained and wildly violent, both in combat and temperament, she seeks some kind of revenge on all demons. Because Dante is a half-demon himself, she considers him to be no exception; especially after he refused to let her kill Ryona.

**Jester**

This laughing buffoon appears before Dante and Ryona inside the tower of Temen-ni-gru. The jester sometimes offers helpful advice as he wants to help Dante and Ryona on their mission. But sometimes, he cheerily throws an obstacle in the devil hunter's path. Jester's true motivations in this affair are unknown, and it is uncertain what agency he serves.

**Micheal Eglaore **

This young man appears around the tower from time to time, claiming to be looking for a sword to add to his collection of Artifacts. He and Ryona had met before, though Dante doesn't remember him, and she is someone indebted to her. If you add his hand-to-hand techniques to the pair of Hermes boots that he has you have a problem on your hands.


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**This is just for KaiaUchiha1. She's a fan of my stories and we got to talking about DMC3 and so, just for her, I pulled this up on my list. I can handle one more story with the rest of them, right guys? I'm just that damn good ;)**

_**Chapter One**_

_**A Crazy Party**_

"**So, what do you think?"**

"About what?"

"Come on, Ryona! About the place! It's not finished yet, but it will be soon and our future will be set!"

Ryona laughed. "Dante, you are something else." She glanced back up at the building. "So, you haven't thought of a name for it yet?"

"You can be thinking about one too, you know." Dante frowned at her as they began to walk into the building.

Dante looked like he was in his early twenties with baggy sliver hair and dark eyes. He was just wearing his black boots and pants with his mother necklace hanging around his neck.

Ryona looked in her early twenties as well at the height of 5'8' with long, red hair and sharp greenish-yellow eyes. She was wearing black pants and boots as well with a red, tied clothes shirt with a high neck and no sleeves as a blue and black jacket hung around her shoulders.

"Yeah, I could be," She nodded. "But it's more fun watching you do it."

She glanced around the room. There wasn't much there. Dante had already placed his red jacket on the coat hanger near the back door, there was a pizza box on the desk as well as a telephone and a picture frame that she was sure she knew who it was. Moving boxes of his stuff were still around the room as well as a pool table and a large stereo system and a jukebox near the front door. Dante had even gone ahead and placed up some of his female pictures. She would take care of those later with some of her own of men. There was a red couch to the right of the desk and dust everywhere.

"So," Dante watched as she sat on the desk, flipped open the pizza box, and grabbed a piece. "Do you like it?"

Ryona thought for a moment before grinning again. "Not bad. I'm very impressed, Dante."

The silver-haired man grinned as well. "Your room is up the stairs and to the left while mine is to the right," He told her. "None of your stuff has arrived yet but it'll all be here this weekend. Do you think you can sleep on a couch for a few nights?"

Ryona gave him a look. "After living with you and your brother for as long as I did, a couch will be nothing."

"Well," Dante grinned. "My bed is big enough for two." Ryona flushed and gave Dante a glare. He grinned even wider before walking away. He loved teasing her. "I'm gonna take a shower. You have fun…cleaning."

Ryona watched him as he disappeared into the back and began to vent her breath. Dante was such a jerk sometimes. He flirted with her playfully, not realizing what…what she had begun to feel for the man she had known since she was a child. To be honest with herself, she had a thing for Vergil when she was growing up but when he ran out and left the two of them alone, Dante had become the man in her life. It wasn't until about a year ago that she noticed that she even had a thing for the younger of the twins but there was no way in hell that she was going to tell him. Her mouth was going to stay shut for as long as she could keep it. She had seen the ladies that Dante hit on and she knew that she was nowhere near as good as those supermodels were.

Ryona could not stand to sit here with all this dust all over the place and so, taking her jacket off and hanging it beside Dante's, she began to clean. She would get Dante to take his stuff upstairs to his room later but for now she got the dust off of the couch and was sweeping things up when the phone began to ring. She glanced up and watched as Dante came out of the bathroom, drying his hair. He moved towards the desk, kicked the chair up, sat down in it, kicked the desk with his foot, and grabbed the phone.

"Sorry," He shot Ryona a smooth smirk as she dropped down onto the red couch that would be her bed for the next few days. "Not open for business yet." He tossed and hung the phone up and grabbed a piece of pizza. "We haven't even picked a name for this place and we're already getting calls!" He chuckled.

"That's because we're just that damn bad already." Ryona told him, leaning back with a grin herself. Dante gave a snort. "Well, I am, anyway."

Before Dante could reply, the door opened. Both of them glanced up as a bald man in black walked into the building. The scars across his face made Ryona take a double look. There was something weird about this guy.

"Are you a customer, too?" Dante asked. The man stayed silent as he looked around the room. "Well, if you need to use the bathroom, help yourself. The toilet's in the back."

"Is your name Dante?" The man asked as he ran a finger down their pool table. "Son of Sparda?"

Both Dante and Ryona grew tense. "Where did you hear that?" The man asked.

"From your brother," He answered. Ryona's eyes widened as she felt her right hand ball into a tight fist. "He sent you this invitation. Please, accept it."

The man flipped the desk over and Ryona moved quickly. Her fist drilled into the man's face as Dante flipped in the air. Her punch sent the man flying out the doors before he disappeared into thin air. She glanced over her shoulder at her partner as he landed on the deck and caught his gun, Ivory.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Of course," He scoffed as he stuffed Ivory into the back of his pants and dropped to the floor. "An invitation, huh?" He held his hand out and caught the box of pizza in it before grabbing another piece. He held it up to take another bit but monsters by the name of Pride burst into the building, shoving their weapons through him.

Ryona rolled her eyes before crossing her arms and waiting.

Dante thrusted his arm out, knocking one of the monsters head's off and into the wall across the room. He caught the head and twirled it on his finger as he walked forward and towards the pizza again. One of the creatures didn't let go of its weapon and he kicked it in the face after he dragged it a few feet. He picked up the pizza and continued to eat as he pulled the scythes out of his body.

He tosses one of the blades at the ceiling, cutting the fan off of it and Ryona rolled her eyes again as it smashed onto the monsters.

"This Party's getting crazy! Let's rock!" Dante grinned before slamming his finger into the jukebox. Ryona almost lost herself when the music didn't start and he kept pressing the button. She snorted as he smashed his fist into it and it started to work.

~He just loves to show off~ She shook her head and watched the silver-haired man beat through their attackers while dancing to the music with a piece of pizza hanging out of his mouth. She wanted to beat the crap out of him as he began ti slide across the floor with his guns on top of one of the monsters but she stayed where she was; out of the way. Until he ruined the pool table, that is.

"Dammit Dante!" She grabbed him by the chain around his neck. "I bought that with my own money! You're buying the new one!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll buy it for you after all of this is over. Don't you trust me?" Ryona pulled an annoyed face. "Look, why don't you take it out on these bozos and we'll talk about it afterwards, all right?"

Ryona glanced at the monsters that were just staring at the two of them and smirked. "Deal!"

_**~The bass, the rock  
>The mic, the treble<br>I like my coffee black  
>Just like my metal~<strong>_

**Ryona sighed as she and Dante sat back to back about twenty minutes later.** Those monsters had been nothing but they still did a good job in pissing the woman off. They had just bought this place and already it was in shambles. Ryona was extremely pissed, knowing that she was the one that was gonna have to clean it up. Dante was twirling his blade on the floor for a moment before glancing at the pizza again. He stood up to go grab yet another piece when the foot of another monster, Envy this time, stepped on it. Dante shot it and it fell without hesitation.

"It looks like we're not gonna got off easily," Dante grabbed Ryona's jacket and tossed it to her as she talked. "So, shall we just get this over with?" ~If Vergil is really involved in this, then I wanna see him face to face~

Dante tossed his jacket over his shoulder as she pulled hers one as they both walked out of the building.

"I can already tell," Dante was smirking again. "Looks like this is going to be one hell of a party!"

**A little short but it's the opening. Next chapter will be up soon, I promise. Most likely tomorrow, lol**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**KaiaUchiha1 and MoonDancer89: Glad you liked it :)**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**YOU AGAIN!**_

"**What in the hell happened?"**

Ryona ignored everything that Dante was screaming at the monsters before them and the twirling around he did with his jacket as she stared at the city. Everything was completely ruined by these monsters…not that it wasn't already bad before. All these damn monsters were starting to annoy her. If she ran into that damn bald guy again-

"Bless you," Ryona commented as Dante sneezed. Behind them some rumbling happened and they both turned to see the rest of their new home crumbling down behind them.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryona growled as Dante made a comment about the monsters having 'enough to cover all this'.

The monsters were Prides, Lusts, and Wraths and they kept coming for a little while. Ryona was starting to get annoyed so she decided to stop with the fits techniques and clapped her hands together. With a swirl of fire and ice, two blades were now gripped in her hands; one with a red hilt the other with a blue hilt. She twirled the blue on in her left hand before smashing it into the ground. Ice stabbed out of the road, taking care of what was left of the monsters.

"Not too bad," Dante complimented as he put his gun away. "I'm glad to see that you can still take care of yourself and not need me to protect you everywhere you go."

"You protecting me?" Ryona scowled at him. "You might have your guns and that long sword from your father but I just need the two of these to take care of your scrawny ass."

"Hah, you only say that because I let you believe that you're the one saving me when in truth I'm always saving you!"

"Whatever you stupid little pain," She growled, turning her blades towards him. "You wanna settle this in combat?"

Dante wore a look of his own as he lifted his sword. "Though you're never ask."

A roar sounded from behind them and they turned to see a huge new monster, much like a Grim Reaper, flying towards them.

"Don't these idiots stop coming?" Ryona moaned, turning from the silver-haired man.

"They never do."

"Shall we then?"

"Ladies first." Dante watched as she shot fire at the creature before he followed with some bullets.

Fighting was something that both of them enjoyed, had since they met, and it was something that had drawn them closer to one another. Ryona trusted Dante with her life and vice-versa, resulting in a 'you-jump-I'll-jump-and-save-you' thing between the two of them. There was no one other than Dante that Ryona would like to stay with and if she could be nothing more than friends then she would endure it.

The ground started to shake and the road began to crack and break apart. Dante threw himself over Ryona's head to block the dust from her face and they both closed their eyes. Squinting, Dante watched as a large tower shot up out of the ground and hundreds of feet into the air. When the dust finally settled, Dante pulled off of the woman and took a few steps back.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryona ran a hand through her hair, knocking the dust away before turning to the tower in awe.

"It's been nearly a year since we last met," Dante commented, knowing that his brother was somewhere up there. "Where does the time go?"

Ryona couldn't see too much but she could just vaguely make out a man in blue standing at the very tip of the tower. Was he staring back at them, she didn't know or care. But she did know who it was. ~Damn straight he better still have that Jacket~ She growled to herself. ~After all the trouble I went through to make both of them I would kill him. Almost killed Dante for even joking about throwing his away.~

The Squeal made her jump and Dante pulled out a gun before they watched the creature they had just been fighting hop away from them. He put his gun back away and then walked forward with a smirk.

"No doubt, you got some fun planned out for us, right Vergil?" He shouted out.

"Everyone has something 'fun' planned for you," Ryona sighed, shoving her hands in her pockets. "And I'm left to wonder on how I always end up getting pulled into this crap with you."

"Because you can't just leave me behind," Dante gave her a grin. "Face it, Ryo. You're stuck with me and can't leave. I'm just waiting for you to admit it, now."

Ryona gave a frown as she glared at the man beside her. "Yeah, keep spouting out that shit, Dante. You'll soon find yourself neck deep in something that you can't escape."

"Well, as long as what I'm trapped in is you, then I don't really see a problem." Dante waved his hand before walking off on his own as Ryona came to a stop.

What in the hell was that supposed to mean? She wasn't sure, but she was sure that she liked the sound of it.

Walking down 56 Slum Avenue, more and more creatures decided to jump down and attack them. Dante began to use him infamous kick-jump while Ryona ripped through them with ice and fire. She liked fighting, there was no doubt about that, and something told her that there was going to be a lot of it for the next few hours.

She found herself thinking more and more of Vergil as they got closer to the tower. Was he truly the one behind this? If it was, what was he planning on doing? What had he come back to her and Dante for? It was horrible for her not to understand this and the anxiety just added to the pain in her. She needed to know the answers to all of this and she needed to know them soon.

They walked through the small bar towards the end of the street and paused for a moment. There was nothing there for them to take in, except maybe a drink or two, and Ryona had moved towards the side exit when a ghost like hand reached out at her. She did a backflip out of its reach with a little scream. She landed on the wall and ended up landing on top of a strange stone with red symbols on it. Her mind worked quickly between the blue hand and the stone as she dodged another swipe from it.

"Dante! Destroy that stone so we can get out of here."

The silver-haired man tilted his head to the side for a moment as he watched his companion. "Are you sure that it's gonna work that way?" He asked her.

"Just beat the crap out of the stone!" Ryona squealed as she dodged the large, creepy blue hand again.

Turned out that Ryona was right and they were now able to continue on their way. They ended up traveling through a few more buildings (resulting in Ryona beating the hell out of Dante for suggesting that she dance on a stripper pole for him in one of them) and they soon came upon a broken path that led into bottom of the tower.

"So, this is where we get in, huh?" Dante asked.

"It seems so. Try not to bring in crashing down on top of us, okay Dante?"

"Can't make any promises," The man grinned before leading the way into the hole.

The bottom of the room was covered in ice as a man was staring at a pair of nun chucks in his hands. This man held a very…peculiar feel around him. A feel that Ryona had felt before. One that she hadn't felt in years. This man…it couldn't be, could it?

"Michael?" She called out, taking a step forward. "Michael Eglaore? Is that you?"

The man froze for a second before turning around. He looked like he was in his middle twenties with short, strawberry blond hair and blue eyes at the height of 6'2'. He was wearing a pair of black cargo pants and a matching shirt that read 'if you can read this, you'd better look like Angelina Jolie' and a black, long-rider jacket with a pair of combat boots with Hermes symbols on the side. Hanging from his left ear was a silver, Knight Chess Piece earring. On the side of his neck was a black cross tattoo.

He stared at the two of them before turning back to the objects in his hands, as if brushing the two of them aside before he seemed to realize just who it was that was behind him. He whipped back around with a look of horror. "You!" He pointed at Ryona.

Ryona wore an enraged look now as she placed her hands on her hips. "So, you finally came out of hiding, did you? Are you gonna give me what you owe me, now?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Michael demanded.

"No, what are you doing here?" Ryona took a step towards the other man, leaving Dante to look at them both in confusion. "And you better still have it, you little brat!"

Michael looked like he was in trouble. "Well, uh…I'm here looking for, for something. And I…I can't exactly say that…I have 'THAT' anymore."

Ryona froze for a moment, her anger mark beginning to show. "What was that?"

"Well, I kinda…sold it." He held his hands up in defense. "But for good reason! I was about to die!"

Dante watched as Ryona roared something in a different language, French maybe, and continued to watch as the man replied in the same language. He pulled a face and walked forward himself. "What in the hell is going on here? Ryona, who is this guy?"

They both seemed to remember that there was another person there with them and turned to face her companion. "Dante, this is Michael Eglaore. I meet him years ago and helped him out with a few things. He was supposed to pay me back for it but ended up disappearing before he could." She growled. "Michael, this is Dante."

"Dante?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "As in Dante Sparda?"

Dante pulled a look. "How do you know?"

Michael pulled a grin as Ryona rolled her eyes and mumbled something under her breath. "Everyone knows about the infamous son of the demon Sparda. Tell me, how did you end up with her?" He thrusted a thumb at Ryona.

At that moment, a woman on a motorcycle came flying in through the wall. The three of them all jumped out of the way and turned to look at this crazy woman. She didn't move, just keeping her back to them and giving them a moment to look her over. She looked in her early twenties with short black hair in a black and white school girl outfit. There was a large gun on her back.

Michael gave a whistle and Ryona smacked him in the back of the head before he could start drooling.

"Are you going to the party?" Dante asked the woman. "What's the hurry? Didn't get an invitation?"

The woman didn't reply. She just pulled the gun off of her back and shot a rocket at Dante. He flipped backwards, placed his foot on the rocket and rode it around the icy area, laughing.

Michael looked at the woman beside him. "And you know him how?"

"Don't ask," She moaned, slapping a hand over her face as she hung her head. Dante needed to mature. A little bit anyway. She loved his carefree attitude; as long as it didn't embarrass her too much.

Lady revved her bike before taking off. Dante didn't move as she jumped over him before flying out of the hole that Dante had created with the rocket.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Dante snorted.

"Are you heading to the tower?" Ryona asked the man still beside her.

Michael nodded as he began to move through the doors she and Dante were heading for. "Yeah. There's something in there that I'm looking for." He glanced back at the woman. "Don't worry. I'm still indebted to you until I pay you off but…I refuse to ask for your help on yet another task."

"So, off on your own again, huh?" Ryona shook her head. "Just don't die on me, Mike."

Michael gave a snort as the doors shut behind him. "You and I both know that that's not possible."

Dante moved up beside her. "Your friend is quite…different."

"Yeah, Mike is Mike. It's hard to explain."

"And that's all he is? Just a friend?" Dante asked as he took a few steps towards the door himself.

Ryona glared at the back of his head before kicking the doors open herself. "Please. Michael may be cute, but he's not that cute. Besides, he doesn't have what it takes to handle this."

**There you go, guys. I hope this one was better than the first chapter ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**KaiaUchiha1: Yes, Cerberus was skipped because he was already defeated when Dante and Ryona arrived. That was what Michael was doing there! :)**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Of Devils and Swords**_

"**Looks like we have a few uninvited guests."**

Vergil opened his eyes as he spoke. Night had fallen and it was a bit cool on top of the tower.

"Is that so?" Arkham was sitting close by, flipping through a book.

"A human. A woman. And then a man that was…once human." Vergil continued.

Arkham closed his book. "I'm afraid I should ask the uninvited ones to leave." He stood and took a few steps closed. "That is what you want. The man, I have never met but the other…I happen to be acquainted with that woman." Vergil glanced at him before he stepped away. "A storm is approaching."

Vergil glanced back down below the tower. ~A storm was approaching the moment I learned that she was still with Dante~ He closed his eyes and took a sigh. Flashes of Ryona traveled across the back of his lids. He wanted to smile but instead he turned and slammed a fist into the pillar beside him in anger. It shattered and fell. Vergil knew that this was going to be hard, seeing her again, but he had to do this. He was tired of just being…He had thought about asking for her help but that would earn him nothing. He had to do this all on his own.

All on his own or he would never feel like he deserved her…

_**~Well, hello there little boy **_

_**Don't be shy**_

_**Step right up**_

_**I'm a reasonable guy~**_

"**No, there's nothing creepy about that at all." **Ryona was staring up at the large statue before them. Its wings were made of bones. Human bones. She glanced over at Dante. "So, what now? Do we just head up?"

"Is there really anything else that we can do?" Dante replied, moving forward.

Ryona stared after him for a few moments. "I guess not," She sighed before following him. Nothing really happened until they went through a blue door. That creepy red hand from the bar showed up again and the statues in that room turned into more freaky monsters that decided to shoot some creepy blue shut at them. They were no problem though but they just kept coming. Ryona was getting rather disappointed. Was this all that Vergil could do?

"What is he trying to do? Wear us out or something?" Dante panted.

"Come on, Dante," Ryona slashed another in half as they jumped to the next floor. (They were both demons so they could jump pretty high.) "Don't tell me that they're starting to wear you out."

"Of course not!" Dante shot the last one and watched the red hand on their next door broke the pieces like last time. "I'm just getting bored is all."

As they walked into the next room, they took in the sights of a lot of statues. There was a switch and an elevator. Ryona let Dante do the hard work and he beat the crap out of the switch as she stood on the elevator for a moment, thinking. What was Vergil planning on doing? It had been eating up in her head since they had met that bald guy in their new, yet now destroyed, office. What did Vergil want from them? And why do all of this instead of just coming to see them? To see her?

"Hey, Ryona, There's your friend."

Dante's voice brought the woman out of her thoughts and she took notice that they were already a floor higher; and took notice of that creepy red hand again. "Dammit! It's that hand again!" Ryona scowled as the red thing on the door. "Why is it following us?"

(LOL, don't worry Ryona, it'll be here throughout all four of the games ;) )

Ryona jumped as more Monsters materialized before them. "It seems that if we kill all the monsters then the red hand will go away," Ryona scratched her head. "What a pain."

"Come on, fighting's good for you!" Dante grinned as he slashed through a few more.

"Yeah, yeah," She pulled out her own swords and joined him.

The red hand shattered again, giving them their passageway. They were back in to main room again and Dante decided that their next door was going to be a yellow one the floor above them. It seemed that the red hand had a thing for the two of them and appeared again, leaving their only passage to be a set of steps leading across a dark pit. Ryona's feelings were right and the moment she and Dante reached the middle of the steps, they fell, leaving them to their doom of falling…right into a large pack of monsters. After they quickly dispersed the monsters, a blue light engulfed them and they found themselves on the other side of the pit and the red hand shattered and a new door waiting for them.

"I swear to God, if I see that red hand one more damn time, I'm gonna-" Ryona was cut off by rumbling as the floor shook. She stumbled and Dante steadied her as they turned behind them at a roar to see a large creature, it looked like a centipede, coming towards them.

Ryona's mind worked fast as they dodged the creature when something finally hit her and she pulled out her blue blade. "Dante! Get ready!"

Dante, who was across the room on another of the monuments as the large creature crawled around beneath them, saw the blue blade and nodded, bringing out his own. Now, Ryona had to time it just right. It took her a few moments but she finally found her mark and jumped down, stabbing her blade through one of the creature's eyes.

Its shriek was horrible but cut short as its body was transformed into ice. Dante knew that she couldn't keep a creature that large under control for too long and so he moved quickly, slashing the ice to pieces.

"Piece of cake," Dante grinned as Ryona landed beside him. Both their swords disappeared.

"Yeah, but only because I was here," she grinned at him. "If not, you would have had a hell of a problem on your hands."

Dante stared at her for a moment with a smile on his face as she turned and glanced around the room. He actually didn't know what he would do without her. Sure, he was a jerk to her sometimes, especially when they were younger and it always sent her crying to Vergil and that just pissed Dante off even more, but he truly cared about her. He wanted to tell her-

"No! Gigepede!" A scream made both of them whip around with their guns/swords drawn to see Michael again, running past them and sliding on his knees to what was once the head of the giant centipede. "You monsters! Why did you kill him!" He demanded. "He was supposed to be my new pet!" Ryona's mouth dropped open and Dante lowered his guns as the other man continued to wail about his lost 'pet'.

"And you know this guy how?" Dante asked the woman beside him.

Ryona hung her head. "Please, just kill me now."

Dante turned back to the crying man on the floor. "Uh…I'm sorry?" He shrugged.

Michael stood up. "What are you, crazy? That monster was going to eat me before you two showed up." He looked at Ryona. "Are you sure you can trust this guy? He seems very sympathetic towards the creatures that you kill. Are you sure you can trust him?"

Ryona looked between the two of them before turning towards the door with a 'Fuck both of you' tossed over her shoulder. Both the men gave a smile and a laugh before they followed her.

"I hope the two of you don't mind me hanging with you guys for a little bit, seeming as how we're going the same way; for now." Michael told Dante.

"I don't care," Ryona groaned as she rubbed her temples. This was going to be a long night.

The silver-haired man shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, as long as you don't get in my way." Dante pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Having problems there?" Ryona smirked. He gave her a 'huh' before turning and walking away a bit. He then ran at the door and twirled, kicking it, but it still didn't move. He turned and looked at it in shock. He pulled out his guns and was about to shoot it when–

"Yoo hoo!" Ryona jumped at the loud voice in her ear before running to Dante and jumping behind him. She tilted her head at the man that had been standing behind her; if you can call that a man. It was a jester with a really pale face, along-ass nose, and dressed in black and purple. There was a rod of some fort in his hands. "There's no need to use violence, devil boy." Dante went to shoot it anyway. "Wait, wait, wait, better listen to what others say, lad! This tower is very sturdy, you see." He whacked the door with his rod. "Your tricks will do no good. No good!"

"Freak!" Ryona hissed at the Jester. "What do you want?"

"Eww! Creepy clown baby!" Michael hissed, jumping behind Ryona and Dante to hide.

"Aww, now now, women shouldn't talk when they're not spoken too. All that will result in is a bashing!"

That pissed Dante off and he placed Ivory against his face. "Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose."

"That could be a problem!" He dodged out of the way. "Just hear me out. You've got nothing to lose, right?" Dante sighed and exchanged a look with Ryona. She shrugged as Michael peeked over her shoulder. "My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place." He bowed. "That thing there is a power generator for this entire sector. In order to open the door, you need to apply a little SOMETHING to it first." He looked at Ryona. "You're smarter than your friend here so I don't think that you'll have too much of a problem on getting through this and everything else here." He gave a huge laugh.

Dante pulled a face and began to fire at the Jester's feet, making him dance. "Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?"

"Actually," The Jester caught is breath after Dante put his guns away. "I prefer a sword to be my partner. Or maybe two." He turned to Ryona and bowed. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

Ryona glanced behind the Jester and then turned to Dante. "Hit the block behind him." She told the man beside her. He raised an eyebrow. "Just trust me."

"All right, I will. Right after I lope off his head!"

Ryona pulled a face as Dante whipped out his sword and went to hit the Jester, but he was too fast. It hit the stone block beside the door instead and the door opened.

"Bingo!" The Jester caterwauled behind them. How the weird man was walking on the ceiling Ryona had no idea. "THAT is WHAT the SOMETHING is! Remember that, kid! Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head! Because your little girlfriend isn't going to be with you for much longer."

Ryona pulled a surprised look as Dante shot at the man on the ceiling some more.

"I see. Thanks." Dante shoved his gun away again after Jester had disappeared. "You still piss me off, though."

"You're aiming sucks really bad, dude." Michael commented to Dante as they moved through the open passageway.

"And are you sure you're over 25?" Ryona replied back. "After all, you did look like a scared little schoolgirl as you hid behind us."

"I wasn't hiding," Michael crossed his arms. "I was just letting you take care of the small fry.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy!" The Jester's voice rang through the new area they were in. Michael glanced up at the fountain above them as it started to pour red water. He had a good idea on what it really was, though. "And welcome to Hell! Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it! After all we're buddies, aren't we?"

"Great," Michael cursed as the blood turned into a strange kind of bird. "More Blood-goyles."

"Do you name everything you fight?" Ryona asked the mad beside her as the trio got ready for a fight.

"You can say that," Michael shrugged. "You'll find out that it's actually interesting with the things you can come up with. Like 'Oh-I-just-smeared-General-Mustache-into-the-wall-over-there'."

"I see that you have not changed after all these years, Michael. And I can say that I'm rather pleased to see that."

"Same here, Ryo. Same here."

Through the fight, Dante started fighting that creepy Jester but it didn't take to long to make the freak run off again.

Ryona gave a sigh of relief. "If I never see that guy again I will be extremely happy."

"Me too." Dante shook his head.

"Same here," Michael agreed.  
>They traveled through a few more rooms and floors again, and having Michael around was a lot more fun than Ryona had been expecting it to be. He and Dante got along really well, actually and it took her back to the times when she was younger. To the time when Vergil was still with the two of them. Michael was nothing like Vergil was to her, he was more of a brother. Vergil was…more important. So was Dante.<p>

They had obtained something called the Soul of Steel, after another creepy red hand encounter, which allowed Dante to walk on air across the chasm in the Endless Infernum room. He carried Ryona over on his back as Michael's Hermes boots allowed him to fly after them. Dante just had to make a comment about them that resulted in Michael trying to put a foot in the half-breed's ass and ended up hitting Ryona's instead. Dante had a few moments of breathing time as he watched Ryona chase the man around before they continued on through another room where they found a second elevator. They had to fight a few more monsters on the trip up, though.

After a quick journey outside around the edge of the tower, they all moved through a large set of red doors and were back inside the tower once more. They were in a room full of bones again, not all of them human this time, with two pillars connected by a large chain in front of another pair of doors; this time they were huge and grey.

"Look brother!" A deep voice began, making the trio stop before the two pillars. They were in the shapes of large bodies. "It's been ages, but we finally have company!"

"I see that!" A second voice responded.

"We must entertain our guests."

"You're right! We have to be gracious hosts!"

"What should we do?"

"How do I know? We need to come up with something!"

Dante sighed and began to pace. "Brother, one of our guests is sighing."

"SIGH? What is SIGH?"

"Well a SIGH is when…"

"Enough already!" Dante cried. "How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your GUESTS want to go through. Got it!"

"Aww, be nice to them, Dante," Ryona tilted her head with a smile. "They're adorable!"

"Adorable?" Voice 1 began. "Is she making fun of us."

"I…I'm not sure…"

Ryona pulled as face and Michael laughed. Dante sighed and ordered for them to let the three of them through the door before the two voices began to talk about sighs again.

"Our job here is to guard this door!" One said.

"That's right! We cannot let you pass!" The two pillars stood up and turned into these large creatures of red and blue, holding large swords, their heads on the butt of the handles.

"All right, guys," Dante put his hands on his hips as he addressed his two companions. "How are we going to do this?"

"You're gonna have this one on your own, Dante," Ryona took her chance to get Michael alone. "The two of us will be rooting for you over here." Michael followed the woman to the other side of the room as Dante started to battle the two brothers. The woman wasted no time. "So what are you here for, Michael?"

He grinned. "It's a sword called Alastor. It's a blade of thunder."

"And you're sure that it's here?"

"Actually," Michael scratched the back of his head. "No, I don't. My trail ran cold in Europe so I have no idea where it is. But when this tower showed up I didn't really have any other idea what to do next. If it's here, awesome! If not, I still got a few cool things outta here." He pulled out those nun chucks he got from Cerberus earlier.

Ryona nodded her head. Michael was a treasure hunter, but not for things like gold or fortune. He liked to collect weapons of power and place them in glass cases in his home and stare at them and their glory. Or, that was the story he had told Ryona when they first met.

"So, what are you and your boyfriend doing here?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

"Dante's not my boyfriend," Ryona turned her back to him so he wouldn't see her flush. "Vergil, Dante's older brother, is the one that created this tower. We're not too sure what he wants, but we're going to find out."

"Does older brother…mean stronger, too?"

"I'm not sure," She answered him. "We haven't seen Vergil…in a very, very long time. Not since the death of Aunt Eva."

"Aunt Eva?"

"Their mother."

"I see. You've known the two of them for a long time."

"Since we were kids. They're both very important to me." Ryona told him.

"What are you going to do when you have to choose between them?" She turned and looked at him with a foul look. "You might not like to think about it but if the other brother was the one that created this tower then you're going to have to fight him eventually over something. What are you going to do when that time comes?"

Ryona was stuck. She didn't know how to answer to that. What was she supposed to say?

"You assholes!" Dante growled as he moved towards Ryona and Michael but the voices grabbed him again.

"Wait!"

"Yes, wait!"

"We have been waiting for a long time!"

"Yes, a very long time!"

"For someone stronger than us," The heads spoke.

"Someone who can control us."

"My name is Agni," The red one told him.

"And my name is Rudra!" The blue one continued. "You shall take us with you!"

"We could be a great help to you!" They said together.

Dante thought for a moment. "Why not?" Ryona called to her companion. "Besides, they'll be someone to talk to when you annoy me." She grinned.

Dante pulled his smirk. "Okay, but on one condition." He glanced at the woman over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Rudra asked.

"Name it." Agni told him.

"No talking."

"Asshole." Ryona cursed.

"Fair enough." Agni replied.

"As you wish." Rudra blinked.

Dante pulled the blades up and began to twirl them around. "Blades of fire and wind, huh?" Michael commented. "Aren't those like yours?"

"Mine are fire and ice," Ryona replied, crossing her arms. "And they're dragons, not statues. You should know that. After all, you want them for your collection still, don't you?"

"Of course." Michael grinned. "Are you ready to give them up yet?"

"You'll have to wait until I die for that to happen." The demon scowled at the man beside her.

He gave her a large, evil grin. "Well, you and I both know that I will have no problem in waiting that long."

"Impressive." Rudra complemented the man wielding them.

Dante banged their heads together. "No talking!" He was silent for a moment. "Good."

"Oh, stop being mean to them, Dante." Ryona told the silver-haired man.

"Fine," He moved towards the doors again. "Are you guys ready to go yet?"

"Wait," Michael's voice made Dante turn to face him. "Before we go on, do you guys want something to eat?"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**A Family Meeting**_

**The three of them just sat there for an hour, eating and talking and laughing. **

It was earned after all the fighting they had been doing. While sitting here, Dante and Ryona explained what they knew about this place. Michael didn't seem too stressed by it.

"So, it's your older brother doing all this?" He looked at the half-breed. "And you have no idea why?"

"Not really," Dante shrugged. "But who cares? He wanted a fight. Well, he's got one coming."

Ryona shook her head as she took another sip from her glass. "Men," She mumbled.

Michael turned to her. "And what are you doing here?"

"I've been with Dante since we were kids," the woman answered him. "Friends since the age of what was it? Six? Seven?"

"Somewhere around there," Dante smirked as he popped another piece of the food in his mouth.

"So I take it that you know the brother as well."

Ryona tilted her head to the side. Hadn't he already asked her this like, an hour ago? "Yep."

"And you have no idea what's going on?"

"Not really. We haven't seen Vergil in years." Ryona answered him truthfully. "Never heard from him either." She gave Michael another look. "How about that woman from before? Do you know her?"

"Never seen her before," The man shook his head as he leaned back onto the ground. "But I will tell you one thing, she needs to change her clothes."

"Her clothes?" Dante raised an eyebrow. "Was that all that caught your attention on her?" Ryona gave the silver-haired man a glare, knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah, but only because they were too small on her. She looked like a whore, wearing that small as skirt and tight shirt. If you're going to be fighting with a gun that big, then wear something a little more decent instead of showing yourself off to the enemies. Dead things aren't going to notice your skin."

Ryona tossed her head back and let out a laugh as she fell backwards onto the ground. The snickers from Agni and Rudra could be heard as well.

"Aww, don't ruin my fun now," Dante shoved himself to his feet. "Come on now, let's hurry up and continue on."

Michael and Ryona joined the man that had taken up the title of 'Group Leader' for the moment, both not bothering to argue about which way to go. Of course there were a bunch of creatures that they had fight like last time. They were introduced to Envys and Sloths. Michael was a big help through all of this but of course he decided that it was time to leave when they had opened a passage in the Mute Goddess Chamber by gather three orbs.

"Are you sure you don't want to just stick around with us?" Ryona asked him as Dante watched the purple beam open up their next passage.

"Nah, you guys are going in a different direction than I am. I need to hurry up and continue looking for Alastor. I'm pretty sure that I'll run into you guys again any time now." He gave them a wave as he walked back the way they had come. "Try not to get killed, Dante. And keep Ryona safe."

The woman tipped her head to the side as the two demons watched the man walk off. "What was that for?" She asked. "I can take care of myself."

"When a man is worried about you," Dante walked past her and through the new door way. "Just take it as a compliment, Ryona."

She frowned at him and crossed her arms as she followed. They moved down the dark corridor and through another door at the end. It led the outside.

Dante glanced at the sky as Ryona continued to fold her arms. They could both feel it. That, and they heard the gunshots. He gave her a wink before thrusting his hand out and grabbing a certain woman out of the sky by her foot, saving her from falling to the end of her life. She whipped out her gun and pointed it at Dante.

"Well," The half-breed smirked. "This is my kind of rain. No wonder the sky looks so funny today."

"Let me go." Lady cried.

"Now if he did that, then you would fall to your death, right?" Ryona looked at the man in red with a ticked off vibe. "Do as she wishes."

"But it would be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain." Dante smirked again. Lady's gun went off and Dante let go of her as he dodged out of the way.

"You okay?" Ryona had taken a step forward.

"Yeah," Dante told his partner. "What the hell was that for?" He then asked as they both looked down at Lady. She had lodged her big gun into the side of the tower. "Here I am trying to help you, and you show your thanks by shooting me?"

"I guess humans are stupid." Ryona crossed her arms again.  
>Lady gave a growl and shot at the other woman. Dante pushed Ryona out of the way though, taking the shoot in his forehead instead; it didn't do anything, though.<p>

"Whatever," Dante spat, turning from the ledge. "Do as you please." Ryona glared at the other woman before turning after her companion. Dante rubbed his neck. "I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women." He mumbled to himself. He glanced at Ryona for a moment and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again and shaking his head. How could he pull up a conversation like that at a time like this? That would be foolish and awkward to travel around with her afterwards. ~Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!~ He told himself while slapping a hand to his forehead.

Back inside the tower their attackers were jumping statues this time; chess pieces. Damned Pawns and Damned Knights. A bigger pain in the ass than the other enemies had been. These called for drastic measures. Sort of like Ryona jumping off of Dante's shoulders and landing on the top of one of the statues and using it to kill its companions and grab their attention while Dante finished them off. Ryona cursed when she got hit here and there by the other enemies but she was quickly healed. She was a full-breed demon while Dante was only a half-breed; she healed a hell of a lot faster than Dante did and that was pretty damn fast.

When they went through the next door, Ryona was pissed off by the return of her old friend.

"Dammit! What is with that damn, red hand!" Ryona scratched her head as she stared at it.

"It must be attracted to you," Dante grinned as the new creatures, the Greeds, jumped forward to attack them. Ryona mocked his laughter.

They had to grab the blue bottle that the Statue held and then had to make their way all the way back to the first floor of the damn tower to smash the blue liquid onto the 'special' flames at the bottom of another door. It was here that they had to grab a crystal skull and Dante began to complain about all the tricks and traps that they had to go through just to get to the top of the tower. Ryona agreed with them and was finally pleased when they reached the end of this part of the tower. A pillar was waiting for them to place the skull in the hole and the large doors opened with an electric current.

The door led out into another long path with drapes but they both knew that they were outside. The air was cool and they could hear the rain slamming onto the roof above them. That wasn't all that they knew, either. They could feel him, his presence. He was just ahead, waiting on them. The two of them shared a look before they both took off running, sliding to a stop in the rain only feet away.

Ryona felt like she was going to cry. That blue cloak…that spiky, silver hair…that stance…it was him. It was actually him. Her heart burst with joy but at the same time she was sad. Sad because she knew that Vergil Sparda wasn't here for a family reunion.

"You showed up," Vergil glanced over his shoulder. "Both of you." He faced them as Dante twirled Ivory in his hand.

"We were invited, weren't we?" Ryona asked him. Her voice was firm but she knew that she needed to make it firmer.

"You sure know how to throw a party!" Dante grinned at his twin. "No food, no drinks, and the only babe just left." Ryona pulled a face as she turned her head.; Vergil took notice of it. He frowned as his cold eyes turned back to his brother.

"My sincerest apology brother. I was so eager to see you. The both of you." Ryona glanced back at him, eyebrow raised. "I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash."

"Whatever," Dante shook his head. "At any rate, It's been a whole years since we last met. How about a kiss from your little brother? Or better yet how about a kiss from" Dante lifted Ivory. "THIS!" Ryona's eyes jolted back and forth between the brothers as Vergil didn't move from his brother's gun. "So this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?" Dante snickered.

Vergil's grip on Yamato grew tighter. "You got that right."

"Wait a sec-"

"Stay out of this, Ryona!" Both the brothers had fierce voices that made the woman's voice fall. She took a step forward though and it made Vergil give her a glare. She opened her moth to speak again but dodged out of the way of an attack from behind. She gave a growl at the sight of more monsters; Greeds and Gluttonys.

"Bastard," She mumbled under her breath as she whipped her own blades out, leaving the two brother to fight on their own for a moment. She didn't could for how long the battle went on but she did try to make it end as fast as she could. When it was finally she turned in time to see that Dante had shot at his brother with his gun. "Don't!" Her cry wasn't needed as Vergil twirled his blade around, knocking Dante's bullets aside.

"Why do you refuse to gain power?" The brother in blue demanded. His hair was no longer spikey. If the two of them hadn't been wearing their jackets Ryona wouldn't have any idea who was who. "The power of our father Sparda?"

"Father?" Dante scoffed with a laugh. "I don't have a father. I just don't like you, that's all."

"And why would that be?" Vergil asked with a half-smirk. "Is it something I did, or is it because of something else?" Ryona titled her head to the side, confused about what Vergil was saying. Dante seemed to understand it though and he ran at his brother with a roar.

Vergil blocked it and they glared at eachother for a few moments as the rain continued to fall. Vergil then knocked Rebellion out of his brother's hand before shove Yamato through him.

"Foolishness, Dante," Vergil told his brother over Ryona's cry. "Foolishness…Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything. Anything or anyone!" He pulled his sword out. "Let alone yourself."

Vergil grabbed the amulet from his brother and Ryona slid across the water to catch Dante before he slammed to the ground. "Dante," She quickly made sure that he was alive.

"I'm fine," He brushed her hand away and tried to stand up but Vergil stabbed Rebellion through Dante's chest this time, barely missing Ryona's leg. She got up and tried to yank it out but her arm was grabbed and she was yanked away.

"No!" Ryona struggled against Vergil, who had returned his hair into its spikey form, as he began to drag her away. Vergil may have only been a half-breed but he was strong as hell; surprisingly stronger than her. What had he been doing for the last 12 months. "Let go, dammit!"

"Do you finally have it?" Ryona fell silent and turned to see that bald man from their shop standing behind her.

"Yes! Now the spell Sparda cast will finally be broken!" Vergil answered him. He walked past the freak, dragging the struggling Ryona behind him.

There was a burst from behind them and Rebellion went flying into the air. "Get your hands off of her!" Dante ran at his brother but Vergil was waiting on him, blocking his attack by stabbing his blade through Dante's fist after he had tossed her to the bald man. He was strong as hell too. Ryona couldn't free her arm. If she could…

What could she have done?

"I see." Vergil grinned. "A devil inside you has awakened as well." Dante ripped his hand through the blade. Vergil jumped back and got ready to attack again but Arkham spoke.

"Wait! We should leave. For the moment we have all that we need."

"Dante…" Ryona bit his lip. He was glowing with every step he took. The tower shook underneath him. Vergil grabbed her again and then jumped over the side of the tower. She tried to push him away but when Dante's roar and the feel of the power that hit them, she slapped her hands over her ears and closed her eyes as they continued on their way down.

**Okay, I got the kind of feeling that Ryona was a puss in this chapter for some reason but I assure you she's not. In the next few chapters she gets a hell of a lot better! I promise!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

**Sorry. I know it's been a month but everything's gonna bo okay now!**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A Renewed Fear**_

**She was worried about Dante. **She had felt his power on the way down the tower but now there was nothing. She needed to know if he was okay but right now there was nothing that she could do about that. She needed to be worried about where she was at herself right now.

Vergil had taken her back inside the tower somewhere, Arkham joining them. She sat there on a window sill, just glaring at the both of them. Vergil knew that she was going to be furious with him but he was willing to take it. After so long, he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her again, no matter what she felt.

"Arkham," the elder Sparda brother folded his arms behind his back. "Leave us."

The bald man and the woman both looked surprised. "I do not think that it would be a good idea." He replied, glancing at the woman. "She-"

"Look, Dude," Ryona growled at Arkham after an idea hit her. "Your whole 'I-wanna-look-like-Rude-from-Final-Fantasy-7" shenanigan ain't working. Just do what your boss says."

Vergil smirked at the other man's look as he grew angry at the woman that he couldn't do anything against and turned to look back at Ryona after the door had shut. He was greeted by a fist though, making him stumble backwards. He placed his hand against his mouth as he tasted blood. His eyes narrowed as the woman glared at him

"I thought you died!" Ryona hit him in the chest this time. "I thought you had died and, and," Her words restrained how he was previously going to react and instead Vergil hushed her as he cradled her head against his chest.

He could understand why she was so angry at him. He would have been to as well. The last time that they had met, almost a year ago, she had admitted her feelings to him just moments before he had run off and left her with his brother. He had almost taken her with him, but he couldn't. He had to do this on his own. Vergil was certain that that wasn't the way that Ryona had seen his actions. He should have told her everything before he had left but he hadn't. Now he had to take the results of his actions.

"Why did you do that to him?" Ryona demanded. "Dante…that was horrible!"

"I had to awaken his Devil Trigger. Whether he wants to give it or not, I need his help." Vergil lifted his hand and curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I need your help."

Ryona looked at his in confusion for a moment. "My help? Why? Just what are you trying to do?"

Vergil turned away from her for a moment, folding his hands behind his back as he stared at the wall. "The Forbidden Land…" He whispered. "I want to walk in the path of my father but I cannot until I am stronger enough."

"How are you not strong enough?" Ryona took a step towards him. "Look at what you just did to Dante. Why do you have to be stronger? Can't you just stay the way you are?"

"Stay the way I am?" Vergil snarled as he turned to glare at her. "How can I stay this way? Dante may accept it but I don't. We're half-breeds. We're not accepted anywhere." He turned his back on her.

"You were with me," Ryona told him. "Don't you understand that opening the gate again will bring along a destruction of this world? That's why you're father locked it away! To have his son open it after he gave his life to close it, what do you think that he would say?"

Vergil understood what she was trying to say but still… "I will get what I came for, with or without your agreement."

Ryona closed her eyes. She had been hoping that there was going to be a way for talk Vergil out of what he was doing but he was as stubborn as ever. If she couldn't convince him to stop then she would beat him into submission!

"I'm not going to let you destroy all that your father worked so hard for, Vergil," The man turned and watched her pull one of her swords forward and point it to him. "And…and I'm not going to let you hurt Dante like that again."

Vergil faced her fully, silent for a moment. "Don't do this." He warned her.

Ryona glared at him. "If you're not going to willingly stop all of this then I'm going to force you too!" She tossed her blade at him.

Vergil dodged it quickly but the surge of power caught him by surprise and he returned to look at the woman. A green sure of electricity had enveloped her body and he watched as she began to change. He hadn't know that she had awakened her own Devil Trigger. When had that happened and why hadn't she used it before?

~I have to stop her!~ He told himself. Hurrying forward as she continued to transform he ignored the pain from the green light as he grabbed her head "I'm sorry, Ryona, but I refuse." He closed his eyes and lifted his foot before smashing it into her chest as she continued to transform. She went crashing through the window and into the waiting mouth of the Leviathan flying around the tower.

That hadn't been what he wanted to do to her but what could he do now? He didn't want to hurt her but she had left him no choice. He was sure that she would find a way out of the creature; he was also sure that Dante could feel her power as well. There was no way that his little brother wouldn't follow after it.

_**~Remember the feelings**_

_**Remember the day**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_**My love ran away~**_

**Micheal flipped the coin in his hand, watching the fight between the Sparda brothers and then as Vergil ran off with Ryona. **He was very surprised to see Dante transform for a moment into that Devil Trigger before collapsing. He remembered the first and only time that he had seen Ryona transform into her Devil Trigger. It almost made him shit himself when he thought she was going to attack him. That was years ago, of course, but still…the feel of that power emitting from the silver-haired man only feet away, even if it was for just a second to two, it made his bones shake.

He was rather disappointed in Ryona at the moment. She seemed…unwanting to fight that brother of Dante's. There must have been something going on with him but still it made Micheal a little disappointed in that woman. She had never acted like that before. She was normally a hard-ass; well, she was when he had first met her. Had she grown soft over these years? It seemed like she had.

Shoving the coin in his pocket, Micheal stood up and watched Dante as he struggled to his feet.

"So, that's the older brother, huh? Badass fellow. And it seems that he's kidnapped the girl, too."

"Shut up." Dante growled, still breathing hard.

"You going to be okay?" He asked him, watching the half-breed rip the ruined sleeve of his jacket off and picking up his sword. "You took a hell of a beating."

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Dante walked to the edge of the tower, glaring down before punching one of the pillars. ~He took her…damn you, Vergil!~ The pillar crumbled. He stood there for a moment, looking at his hand before turning to Micheal. "Are you coming with me?"

The man thought for a moment before shrugging. "Why not. It seems that Alastor isn't here, anyway. I guess I can help you save a damsel in distress."

Dante gave a smirk before turning back to the edge and jumping down after them. He killed all the monsters that flew at him, not wanting to deal with them at the moment, and thought he was home free…until a new, huge monster appeared.

"What the hell?" Micheal's Hermes shoes allowed him to keep up with the other guy and he was caught by surprise at the large, whale-like creature. "Your brother has control of the Leviathan? Where the hell did that come from?"

"How knows?" Dante shrugged with a grin as the Leviathan opened its mouth. He could, somehow, feel Ryona's power from inside of it. Had Vergil let that beast eat her? "But this is going to be fun!"

"Being eaten is fun?" Micheal demanded. "What's wrong with you?" All he got was a laugh in reply as the Leviathan opened its mouth and caught them. He closed his eyes and refused to open them again until he heard his companions voice again.

"Ugh, it stinks in here!" Dante moaned, pinching his nose shut.

"What did you expect?" Micheal asked as he pulled out a mask. "It's the inside of a beast."

Dante's hand fell as he looked at the mask his companion was now wearing. "I want one of those."

"Too bad."

They were inside the Leviathan all right but it looked nothing like either of the men had been expecting. They were expecting just a regular insides of a creature, not monsters popping out and attacking them left and right and puzzle they had to solve! They had to beat the hell out of a few strange objects in the Leviathan's body to open up more pathways to move down. The sound of their footsteps against the padding of the body made Micheal shiver and the liquid that they were jumping over…Dante didn't even want to know what could happen if they stepped in it. Along the way they had to kill a creature that reminded Micheal of a Venus Fly Trap to continue through the Intestines and the further they went, the closer they came to Ryona's power and presence. Dante could gladly admit that he was surprised. Normally Ryona never fought like this. It was always with her blades and hands but this…something about this told him that it was different. He had a good idea as to just what it was but he didn't understand something. Why didn't she use it before? Why did she only use her blades? If she could pull out a Devil Trigger, then why not use it?

The power was right before them on the other side of the dark path now. Micheal pulled a face. "I'm afraid that…we're gonna have a problem if she's not in control of her Devil Trigger power like last time."

"Last time?" Dante gave him a look. "Just how do you know her? And what do you mean by last time?"

"It's a long story, man," Micheal pushed Dante into the next room. "And if you want to know the answers to those questions you need to talk to your girlfriend."

The power made Micheal's knees tremble but he held his ground as they both watched the creature before them shatter the heart of the Leviathan with a single blow. Blood splattered all over the place as chunks of meat and skin rained down all over them, leaving the view of Ryona's transferred state before them as the Leviathan let out a final moan.

The Demonic form was quite humanoid, despite its face and it's green, scale-like skin and not to mention the leathery wings that were allowing her to float in the air. The red hair was still there just wildly floating around the demonic woman as her black/blue jacket hung on her shoulders still. A matching tail could be seen waving around behind her.

"Hey! Ryona! Lookin' good!" Dante gave his partner a thumbs up. Micheal slapped him in the back of the head. "What did you do that for?"

"You idiot! She's a full-breed, not a half like you are. We don't know if she can keep control of her power!"

At that moment, Ryona gave a roar that echoed around the area. Micheal and Dante both slapped hands over their ears and squeezed their eyes shut. Micheal gave another look and gave a yelp as the demon rushed at them. He grabbed Dante and pulled him to the ground, ignoring the blood they splattered in.

A laugh greeted them. Glancing up, both men saw Ryona in her human form again, smiling as she looked down at them.

"The two of you seriously need to take a bath after this."

"Ryona!" Dante sounded relieved. He kicked Micheal off of him and jumped up. "What happened? How did you escape from Vergil?"

"The brat was too scared to fight me in my Devil Trigger form." She sounded pleased. "He took a cheap shot while I was transforming and kicked out outside into this monster's waiting mouth. "How did they two of you end up here?"

"Your friend here decided to follow you," Micheal growled, crossing his arms. "Glad to see that you can actually control yourself this time. I was growling a little worried there for a second."

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you'd freak out the way you did last time." Ryona giggled.

"All right," Dante placed himself between the two of them with his hands on his hips. "One of you are going to have to tell me how you guys met soon or I'm gonna be pissed and beat it outta the both of you."

"I'll tell you soon enough, Dante," Ryona smiled. "But right now we gotta get out of this…thing."

Both men seemed to have forgotten that the Leviathan was now dead and shared a look. The creature had to be falling to the ground about now, right?

"Come on!" Dante grabbed Ryona's hand and turned to the doorway. "We need to get out of here!"

**Please tell me if you liked that better, Kaia! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Faded Job**_

**Their path of escape was through the eye of the beast. **Dante took the first run, being the holder of most of the blood as he created the path for the other two.

Ryona and Michael followed Dante out through the eye, all of them complaining about the blood that now covered them.

"Just look at it this way," Michael grinned at the woman beside him as he wiped the warm liquid from his face. "It matches your hair." Ryona gave him a glare before aiming a swift kick to his ass.

"Hey, check this out," Dante called them over. They all didn't seem to notice Lady standing behind them as they all took a look at the arrow pointing to the left drawn on the rock in front of them, the picture of a Jester face beneath it.

"It's that freak again!" Ryona growled.

"So this is the next stage." Dante placed Rebellion back on his back and walked forward. The two of them went to follow.

"Wait!" Ryona glanced behind them to see Lady standing there. She gave a sigh.

"If you're asking for a date," Dante whipped around and knocked her gun down but she pulled it back up. "Forget it. Because I make it a point not to go out with women that shoot me in the head."

"Date a demon?" Lady sneered. "I'm not that desperate."

"You sure about that?" Michael commented.

Lady blew him off. "I really don't care for guys who stink like blood."

Dante gave himself a sniff. "Ugh. You're right."

Ryona and Michael turned from the two gun-wielders and let them have their fun and walked towards the door. Dante saw them and hurried after, leaving Lady to take care of the monsters alone.

This part of the tower was very different than the other. It held more of a…peaceful feeling. In the opening room, anyway. The next room …

"Hey, Ryona," Dante placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and pointed in front of them. "You're friend's back."

Ryona glared at the red hand that guarded the two doors of the room. "Why? Why does it keep showing up? Do I have something it likes?"

"Ryona, you have something that every man likes." Dante snickered.

Ryona went red before punching the half-breed in the arm.

"At all times, though I do agree, that's not what you should be worried about." Micheal was pointing above them as huge spiders decided to attack.

"Ewww!" Ryona shook her head and pulled her arms together. "Dante! Kill them!" She cried, hiding behind the men.

"Let me get this right, you're a Demon," Michael began, pulling out the nun-chucks he received from Cerberus. "And you're afraid of Spiders?"

"Nope," Dante grinned as he sliced through one of them. "Bugs entirely."

"You pansy."

"Like you can talk," Ryona pointed at the human. "You're afraid of snakes."

"Yeah, well, at least I don't squeal like a baby."

"Liar! Remember when we ran into that Python and you-"

Micheal cut her off by placing a hand over her mouth. "Let's not bring that back up, shall we?"

After the spiders were dead and the hands had disappeared and had walked through the next door they seemed to be outside again but they all knew that that wasn't true. There was just fog all over the place as they ran across the bridge until they hit the mirrors that reflected the light off of them. The boys let Ryona have the fun pushing the mirrors around until she got the pattern right and unlocked the door to where they could get into the Subground Water Vein. More enemies were scattered around the broken paths and as they entered the Rounded Pathway, Ryona stomped her foot at the sight of one of the monsters holding am Iron Maiden.

"You know, those are very dangerous and very freaky…I want one for my house." She grinned.

"What is it?" Dante asked.

"Why don't you go ask it?" Micheal snickered.

Ryona and Micheal both watched Dante like he was stupid as he did just that. As the case opened and tried to grab his hand with all the knives the half-breed threw a frenzy and killed the monsters before looking at Ryona. "What is wrong with you? That will never be in our house!"

"Hey, just be glad that she doesn't want a Brazen Bull." Micheal told him.

"What is that?" Micheal slapped a hand to his face.

The next room was huge and full of water and statues. The next door they went through led them through another part of the Rounded Room and into the Provisions Storeroom.

"I didn't know these freaks needed to eat and drink." Micheal commented.

"Just think about what they're eating and drinking though." Ryona replied.

He looked at her. "What do you mean?""

Dante lifted his hand and pointed to the corner. "Ah," Micheal nodded at the sight of the bones. "I got it."

"Hey, check it out," Ryona turned to the men with the black and purple object in her hands. "It's an Ambrosia!"

"An Ambrosia?" Dante asked, looking at it.

"It's a fruit that mankind is forbidden to touch," Micheal clearly kept his hands away. "It's said that this little baby can unlock the door to paradise."

"Oh really?" Dante reached forward and Ryona pulled it away from him. "Hey," He frowned.

"You're part human, Dante. We don't know what it could do!" Ryona told him. "I'll just," She froze, glaring at the door as another red hand decided to appear. "SON OF A BITCH!" She cried as more spiders and other monsters decided to drop down on them. "Why? Why me?"

"How do you put up with her?" Micheal whispered to the other man.

Dante looked at the woman with a soft smile. "Simple. She's my…" He fell silent before turning away. Micheal watched after him for a moment. He knew where that conversation was going, but why didn't the other man finish it?

They headed back to the Subterranean Lake and continued through the area, coming across the Limestone Cavern. It was at the end of this path that they came across a strange door with a nude woman carved into it.

"How do we get through this?" Micheal asked, looking at it closely. "It looks like she should be holding something."

Ryona thought for a moment before whipping out the Ambrosia with a grin. "Let's try this!" She place the fruit in the stone hand and grinned wider when the stone carving lifted, revealing a set of red and brass doors. "Ta da!"

"Good job," Micheal told her, pushing them open and leading the way in.

"It's an Opera House," Ryona looked around at all the candles and the stage.

"Opera?" Dante snorted. "Who listens to that?"

"I do, for one." Ryona answered her companion. "_The Phantom of the Opera _just happens to be one of my favorites." Her mouth ran dry as bats decided to fly past them and she frowned. "This does not bode well." She watched as the bats came together in front of them and took the form of a woman. "Especially not now."

With pale skin and long red hair covered her shirtless top, the woman decided to greet them. "Welcome, sirs." She completely looked over the other female in the room. She stepped forward to Dante and Micheal. "Is this your first time here?"

"Yeah it is." Both men answered and then Dante said – "You'll be nice to me, won't you?" Ryona crossed her arms.

"Of course I will," The woman placed a hand on Dante and then circled him. "I'll treat you so nicely, you'll never want to leave." She chuckled.

"All right, buddy," Micheal shoved Dante backwards and took his place in front of the woman. "You already got your girl right there," He pointed at Ryona(she flushed). "This one here, Nevan, is mine." He whipped out Cerberus again.

The woman turned and walked to the top of the stage before blowing out some kind of purple/blue gas. "Then, come on, sugar." She grinned.

Dante took a seat beside Ryona near the door, both watching as Micheal and Nevan fought. "So…what does he want?"

Ryona was quiet for a moment before answering. "To become stronger, like your father. He believes that being a half-breed is…pitiful. He doesn't believe that he would be accepted anywhere."

"Is that…all?" Dante asked her.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? What were you expecting?" She growled.

"Nothing," Dante turned his face from her, searching through his mind. "I just," He paused for a moment. Would now be a good time to tell her? Tell her what he wants to do? He was worried about what her reaction would be, but he had to stop being scared. He had to face it, like a man, whether or not it was the answer that he wanted. "Ryona, about Vergil, do you-"

Micheal's cry of victory broke through his words and the intense conversation. Ryona stared at him for a moment but he refused to look back at her as he stood and watched Nevan fall and Micheal grin. "Damn, I'm good!" He laughed. Ryona shielded her eyes as the woman transformed and then dropped her mouth open at the sight of a strange guitar in the man's hands.

"Oh yeah!" Dante grinned as Micheal decided to try it out and play some music. The tunes sent out streaks of lightening before the bottom end of it turned into a scythe like object.

Ryona frowned as Micheal slid towards her and Dante and paused in front of them, arms spread out. Dante was applauding. She rolled her eyes before walking away. "Why do I hang out with you guys again?"

"'Cause we're awesome." Dante and Micheal glanced at eachother, a bit surprised that they had said the same thing before laughing together.

"Let's just go," She sighed, fighting a grin herself.

After grabbing the broken stone mask and heading back out through the Cavern, the trio found themselves using the stone mask to raise a large bridge to rise out of the water, leading them to a glowing object at the feet of the large statue in the middle of the area. The object was a Neo-Generator before they found themselves back in the rounded pathway.

Gates slammed down, blocking their paths. "Uh-oh," Micheal frowned. "I know what's coming next." Two strange monsters, looking like they were in suits of armor, came out from the drains on the wall. "You two stand back," He told Dante and Ryona. "I wanna try out my new weapon." He may have just gotten it but it still worked pretty damn good for him in taking out that duo quickly. "It's not Alastor," Micheal strapped it back on his back as the gates lifted. "But it'll do for now."

"Why are you so intent on finding that sword, man?" Dante asked as they moved again.

"You'll understand when you see it in action! I've heard stories about it since I was a child and there's nothing else that I want more than that."

(Okay, if you guys haven't put it together yet, the sword Alastor that Micheal keeps talking about is the Sword that Dante gets pierced by in the first Devil May Cry Game. Oh, it's gonna be hilarious!)

Through the water vein again, hacking through some monsters here and there, the trio finally found a door to the Subterranean Garden. They made their way to the Provisions Storeroom again and as they tried to leave through the other door Ryona's little red friend decided to show back up, getting a slew of curses from the angered woman as more spiders dropped down on them.

Finally free to move around again, Dante led the way to the Rotating Bridge. It was going to lead outside but the half-breed paused for a moment before bouncing a blue orb, the Neo-Generator, in his right hand. He then decided that it would be cute to start using it like a soccer ball with his legs before kicking it as hard as he could into the mouth of the statue across the gap of the room. Of course, with Dante's 'luck' it hit perfectly and the bridge moved, giving them a new direction to go in. This door was green and it led to the Marble Throughway.

Ryona instantly noticed the body in front of it and moved forward quickly. "Hey, it's that guy that was with Vergil," She called to the other two. "Looks like he pissed your brother off, Dante."

"Yeah, that's not very hard." Dante scoffed.

They moved forward but the gunshot from behind stopped them. It was that woman again. Lady.

"Well that was quick," Dante smirked.

She moved forward, keeping her back to the wall as she kept her gun trained on them. She was staring at Arkham. "That man…did you kill him?"

"So what if I did?" Dante asked. She shot him and he dodged. Lady thought that was going to fight with him until Ryona brought her foot up. Literally. Lady fell against the wall, holding herself up as she gripped her face with the other hand as Ryona tossed her guns aside.

"Look, we didn't kill him," Micheal told her. "We just found him like this. There's no need to attack us."

"Who is he?" Ryona asked her.

"He…he was obsessed with becoming the Devil," Lady told them. "So much that…he killed his own wife. For that he…he butchered innocent people too." She sounded like she was about to cry but she held it all back. "He's the most vile kind of creature. And to top it off, that filthy scum is my father."

"Well, we have something in common," Dante decided to say. "I have a dysfunctional family too."

"And what would you know about family?" Lady growled. "You're a demon! This is my father…my family! This was all supposed to end by my hand!"

"Then here," Ryona kicked one of her guns to Lady again, who grabbed it and stood. She looked over at her father in silence for a few moments.

"Aren't you gonna shoot?" Dante asked her. She stayed silent and he scoffed.  
>"Well, that's a switch."<p>

"Just go," She told them. "I don't care anymore."

Dante grabbed Ryona's hand and dragged her away towards the other door, Micheal following after them.

~Family, huh?~ Dante scoffed.

**Holy cow, I just realized that this story is actually really short, XD. There's only 5 or so chapters left for me to write, maybe six or seven. I hope the other three end up being longer than that but I have no doubt that they will be :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Revenge on the Hunter by the Hunted**_

**Inside the Gears of Madness there were more monsters waiting on them, like always. **There was nothing else for them to really do except clear themselves a way through them all, clearing a path for them that led to the Altar of Evil Pathway and to where a new, strange creature popped up, blocking their way.

"A Soul Eater?" Micheal sounded surprised.

"You've heard of these things?" Ryona asked him.

"Yeah," They all watched the creepy, black-star things float around the room, waiting on them. "They're the rage of murdered demons that had pooled together. They only way to defeat them are to touch them to make them take a solid form."

Ryona gripped her chin for a second before grinning. "Hey, Dante, wanna make a quick buck?"

Inside the Alter of Evil were pillars of human faces, stretched out in agony as they led the way across strange water and to the middle of the room where a podium stood. It was three freakish looking faces, two of them weeping a red liquid that, unfortunately, reminded the trio of blood.

Micheal paused for a moment, glancing around the room as Dante and Ryona continued to move forward. Catching site of the floor above them he smirked before jumping up there. (His Hermes Boots helped him there)

Ryona wasn't sure what Micheal was doing up there but with all the banging and slashing but whatever he did worked because the third face started to cry as well and a new doorway opened to the side of the room. Ryona went to run to it but froze with a growl of annoyance at yet another red hand on the doorway in and out of the Altar room and Hell Vanguards and more Soul Eaters popped up to have a little fun.

"I am going to kill your brother." Ryona growled to Dante as they fought.

The silver-haired man chuckled. "I think you're the only one that I would let have him instead of myself."

Ryona faked a grin at him before her face fell again while the battle continued on.

The next room was the Temperance Wagon. "We got to ride on that thing?" Micheal cried. "How do we even know that it still works?"

"Vergil's not here, right?" Dante asked. "Then it's gotta work."

Micheal paused for a moment before shrugging and getting on it. "Works for me." The woman of the group rolled her eyes and stepped up behind him. "Hold onto your butts," He grinned.

As the wagon took off, Ryona grabbed onto Dante so she wouldn't fall over as it shot down the path. His hand curled up behind her and crossed across her back to her left shoulder to stable her. She felt her face get hot but tried to ignore it. Sh couldn't help it though and hung her head.

"Hey, you all right?" Dante asked her.

"Y-yeah," She told him. She wanted to say something else, wanted to tell him how she felt, but she couldn't. There was no way that she was going to ever do it after Vergil's return. She had thought that being torn between best friends was bad, wait until you hit two brothers. It was ten-times worse!

Another wagon jumped up next to them, bringing a few enemies to kill every few minutes or so. Micheal's new weapon was a major help here, knocking the idiots out of the sky with the electricity before they could really do too much. Ryona just stood there and watched the human fight, as did the half-breed beside her, just letting Micheal have his fun.

On the other side of the large doors was the Torture chamber. It was basically just a stone path lined with lava on the right side. Ryona wiped sweat from her brow from the heat as she noticed a purple light towards the end of the room.

Dante seemed to have noticed it as well and moved forward, reaching for the glittering, purple orb when there was a loud snarl. The ceiling fell in. "SPARDA!" was cried out, bringing with it a large, disgusting monster: Beowulf. It was almost like a black mob with red eyes, a golden –horn like object, and 2 pairs of wings out of its back.

"Aww, you poor thing." Dante began. "Didn't your mother ever teach you how to use a door?"

"Uh, Dante," Micheal took a step back. "This might not be the time to use that mouth of yours, man."

"I agree." Ryona took her own steps back as the large creature stepped towards the three of them.

"That odor," Beowulf began. "I know it!"

Ryona rolled her eyes as Dante smelled himself. "Gimme a break. Tell ya what, next time I'll try and wear some cologne, okay?"

"That would be nice." She grinned as Micheal laughed beside her. They saw the half-breed's eyes flicker to them for a moment before returning to the demon before him.

"It's the stench of betrayal, the odor of that accursed Sparda!" Beowulf growled. "I will annihilate every last blood relation of Sparda!" He ran forward, swiping at Dante but he jumped back, laughing.

"A son cleaning up his dad's mess, huh? Where've I heard this story before?"

"You can have this one, Dante," Ryona smiled as she looked at Beowulf. "I'll take the next one."

"You got it." The half-breed grinned.

Micheal and Ryona sat by the door, sure to stay well out of the way of the battle that Dante was enjoying. There was a bit of small talk between the two of them but they were mostly giving Dante cheers and pointed.

"The eyes," Micheal called. "Go for the eyes! Scratch them out!" Dante threw his sword, slicing through Beowulf's eye before being pounded into the ground with a fist. Micheal winced. "You're supposed to dodge!"

"The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda!" Beowulf growled. "Though my sight is gone, I remember your scent!" Dante pulled himself off of the indent on the ground, rolling his shoulders like it was nothing. "I shall hunt you down through eternity if I must, until I rid this earth of your foul smell!" The demon then disappeared through the hole in the ceiling again.

"Why do I have to take the heat for my father?" Dante sighed, brushing the dust from his jacket. "Come on, man! Cut me some slack!"

"It's a guy thing," Micheal shrugged as he and Ryona stepped closer to the other man again. "I had to clean up my dad's mess too. Most sons have that fate."

"I guess we daughters are just lucky." Ryona grinned, folding her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, but not you." Micheal smirked. "I'm afraid that you're the only child of Modeus and Aowin so that means you have to take care of daddy's problems."

Dante looked at the two of them in a slight shock. "He knows who you're parents are and I don't?"

Micheal looked shocked too. "You never told him?"

"Told me what?" The man asked, placing his hands on his hips.

Ryona scratched the back of her head. "I didn't think it was necessary."

"What am I not being told?" Dante took a step towards them both.

Micheal gave Ryona a look as she turned her back on them, biting her lower lip. "Modeus was, or rather I should say is, a demon trained by your dear, little daddy, Dante." The half-breed looked at the woman; she refused to look turn and face him. (If you have seen the Animated Series then you will know who I'm talking about ;) ) "Is he still together with Mundus' daughter?"

(Yes, I went there. I couldn't help it. It was a spur of the moment thing, lol)

"My mother is dead," Ryona hung her head. "That's why I left in the first place." She faced them again. "Look, can we not talk about this please?"

Dante and Micheal fell silent though both still seemed to want to talk. Ryona hung her head a bit more, running the thoughts through her head as she clutched at the locket around her neck. The only pictures she had ever had in there was of her mother and father. That was all she had of them.

Modeus and his brother Baul were both apprentices of Sparda before he had rebelled against Mundus and left for the human world. It was during the time, when her father was waiting for Sparda to return, that he met her mother, Aowin. She didn't know the whole story but she knew that Baul was involved with it somehow. Perhaps Ryona was more like her mother than she thought. Two brothers, after all. She wasn't sure what happened after that except for Aowin dying sometime after her birth and her being taken in as a young child by Eva, Sparda's wife and Dante and Vergil's mother. She had no idea how she had gotten from the underworld to the Human world but she knew that either her father or Sparda had something to do with it. The same reason was to get her away from her grandfather; no doubt about that.

"Dante, I wouldn't-" Micheal's voice dragged Ryona out of her thoughts and she lifted her head to see that the half-breed had taken ahold of that purple orb.

"Dante," Ryona hurried over knelt beside him. "Let go of that! What are you, stupid? We don't know what that is!"

There was a mad cackling behind them that sent a shiver down her back as she turned to face that creepy clown dude again.

"This is amazing!" Jester danced around happily as he got closer to the three of them. "Even the Devil boy is no match for it!" Dante reached up and grabbed his collar before shoving Ivory against his large nose. "You're not gonna shoot me, are you? If you do, I'll die, you know."

"Yeah, that's the point." Ryona crossed her arms.

"It bugs the crap out of me when someone talks more that I do." Dante told him.

"Don't act so rashly, my boy." Jester told him. "I've got a doozy of a story for you, but if you snuff out my voice like that, I won't be able to tell it, now will I?" Rolling his eyes, Dante tossed him over his shoulder. "I thought I was a goner for sure," He commented with a grin, picking himself up from the floor before turning back to Dante. He still held that orb in his hand, returning Jester's attention to him. "You saw it too, didn't you? That huge tower jutting out of the ground? That thick shaft that causes women to shudder," Ryona slapped her hands over her face as it grew extremely hot. Micheal couldn't help but give a laugh. "Is actually a tunnel-linking the demonic domain to the human world. And of course, your brother, Vergil is the one who controls it by using your mommy's amulet."

"Amulet?" Dante and Ryona shared a look. ~That's what this is all about?~ She asked herself.

"He's headed to the control room in the basement." Jester continued. "If you don't hop down there quick like a bunny he'll open the gate to hell. Isn't that a scary thought?" Micheal titled his head to the side, watching as the Jester jumped around and made poses.

"And you're telling me this because?" Dante began.

"Oops, I forgot to mention one teeny wittle item," He pointed at the orb in Dante's hand. "That gizmo there is actually the KEY to move forward. But the tricky thing is...it sucks the souls of those who hold it. So I think you'd better hurry!" Jester began to move around again and Dante lifted his gun back up, trying to follow him. "But, in return for your soul, it'll give you power!" He had jumped up and some type of object that was now being lifted into the air. "Marvelous, isn't it? Just let your young spirit drive you and go for it!" His creepy laugh started again as he disappeared through the hole in the ceiling.

"Wish you would have told me that in the first place," Dante gasped. "Ya big mouthed moron!"

"We need to get you to let go of that soon!" Ryona immediately said.

"According to what the idiot said," Micheal began. "We gotta find out where it goes first. Until then, Dante, you're going to have to deal with holding it."

"Then you guys might wanna hurry and get out of the way," Dante told them. Ryona was confused for a second before feeling Dante's power spike. She grabbed Micheal and pulled him out of the way as the half-breed's Devil Trigger popped up. It was a few moments later that Dante took off through the door again, the duo following him as they searched for their next stop.

They went through every room they were previously in until they reached the Gears of Madness layout and went up through the door on the upper floor. Ryona and Micheal didn't have to worry about any of the monsters; Dante either scared them all off or killed the ones dumb enough to attack him. They ended up reaching the Rotating Bridge again and the moment Dante stepped onto it the orb was ripped from his hand and flew across the room to land in mouth of a creepy carving. Dante was returned to his human form as the bridge moved again.

Ryona was on him in moments. "Are you all right?" She demanded.

"Peachy." He grinned, giving her a thumbs-up. "What do you say to some pizza and alcohol after this is over?"

Ryona gave in to a laugh. "I'll take that."

The Spiral Corridor held a set of stairs leading down to an Underground Arena. As they moved across the bridge in front of the Arena, more creatures decided to block their path. They all got ready for a fight but two lanterns towards the end lit up and a large horse, it's mane a blue fire, came running through with a carriage, knocking them all away.

"Talk about Horse Power." Dante chuckled as it came to a powerful stop before them. "A chicken race with a horse, huh?" The man asked. "Fair enough." He got ready to run but then froze. "Wait a second," He turned to Ryona with a smirk.

"What is it?" The woman asked as Dante moved behind her.

"It's your turn, remember?" The half-breed reminded her.

Ryona opened her mouth to reply but ended up just staring at him as the other man of the group just laughed at her. "You're going to make me fight Geryon on my own?" She finally demanded.

"Didn't you just make Dante fight Beowulf almost an hour ago by himself?" Micheal chuckled.

"You did to, you know."

"Yeah," He waved her words aside as the horse stomped its feet again. "But you forget. I fought Nevan by myself, too. Fair is fair."

Ryona restrained herself from giving a growl and faced Geryon again with a frown that soon turned into a confident look before running forward to start the battle.

The horse would disappear through the wall they had come through and start through the opposite one moments later. It was a circle. As she sliced at the demon with her blades and idea began to form in her head. She was about to put her plan into motion but her smirk turned into a scream as the bridge gave away, sending the two fighters down to the Arena below them.

"Kick its ass, Ryona!" Micheal called down from the part of the bridge that he and Dante were still sitting on.

"Yeah, we'll enjoy the Gladiator show from up here!" Dante grinned.

Ryona sneered as she mocked the men above her while rolling out of the way of Geryon. Shaking the stars from her eyes she moved quickly again, slipping through the area as her swords hit the large horse. She had tried to knock the carriage off but her tactics with that was just useless. The previous tactic came back to her mind and she decided to draw cards on that and try it again. She ran head straight at Geryon, her face set straight. Neither of them altered their path as they continued to get close to the other. Ryona waited until the right moment before falling to her knees and leaning back to slide under the horse's stomach. She grabbed one of her blades and shoved it into the underside of the animal and ripping it through before she slid out from underneath it and the carriage. She rolled over to her stomach to watch the results.

The horse finally came to a stop, breathing hard as Ryona got ready for it to attack again. She didn't have to worry about it though as it collapsed, leaving behind a glowing light in the air. It slowly descended to her. Reaching out for it, the orb dispersed into her skin. She knew what it was instantly and grinned, deciding to use it on Dante and Micheal as they jumped down to her. Quicksilver was to freeze time almost; either that or make it really, really slow.

"Not too bad," Micheal grinned as he and Dante landed in front of her. They hadn't even noticed that it had taken them forever to get there. "I am impressed. Not only have you obtained control over your Devil Trigger but you're also not too shabby on just your own."

"Thank you," Ryona smiled. "Though compliments do sound strange coming out of your mouth."

"Eh," He shrugged as the gate opened, giving them a new passage to go through.

"You okay?" Ryona turned to Dante and nodded her head with a smile. "He grinned at her before heading to the door. "Then let's go!"

**Ryona's parents were not planned on being added in. In fact, I hadn't even thought about bringing them in until I wrote this this morning. I like it. Surprise, surprise on who her Granddaddy is, lol. The first DMC is gonna be a hell of a lot of fun.**

**As for her Dad…I was thinking about doing the short anime episodes. What do you guys think?**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter **__**Eight**_

_**Chaos' Warm Drive**_

**Ryona's red friend showed back up on the door, sending the woman into another one of her rages. **Micheal and Dante let her have fun with the Damned Chess Pieces that decided to attack her. When the hand disappeared again their next path was a dark, spiral staircase and then down a hallway to the Lux Luminous Corridor. More chess pieces popped up and then it was through another door to more mirror puzzles to open up the next gate so they could grab the Orihalcon fragment. Micheal commented on the jewel being able to open up the Lair of Judgment when connected to its place. How Micheal knew that surprised Ryona but she didn't asked. But when they reached the door they needed they found out that he was right when they opened to the Sacrificial Chamber.

"Why isn't this working?" Vergil demanded, pacing the floor as he stared down at the center of it. "Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?"

"You seem to be in a bad mood." Dante's voice made Vergil whip around

"Dante." The elder brother's eyes flickered to Ryona and Micheal for a moment before back to his brother as he gripped his sword.

"So my mother's amulet is the key that unlocks the door to the Demon World." He gave a chuckle before looking at the ceiling. "Good plan, Pop."

"Just the opposite, actually..." Vergil told him as the two paced the room again. "Originally it was the key to the Demon World but it was given to humans as a gift."

Dante shook his head and turned. "It doesn't matter to me one way or the other. More importantly, I've come all this way." He reached up and pulled Rebellion forward and pointed it at Vergil. "I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?"

Vergil pulled his sword half-way out and then dropped it back in its sheath. "Why not? After all we share the same blood." As he spoke, Vergil's arms began to glow as Beowulf's gauntlets materialized. "I'll just use more of yours to undo daddy's little spell."

"So," Dante smirked. "You want a piece of me, literally." He twirled the sword in his hand. "Okay bro. Come and get it, if you can!"

Micheal glanced at the brother before at Ryona. He grabbed her, keeping her in place as she reached for her swords. "Let the brothers duke it out."

"But-" ~I did that last time and you saw what happened~

"You jumping into the mix of this would just make it worse. For both of them." He told her.

Ryona sighed. Micheal was right. Her getting involved would just make it harder. They both stood still, watching the brothers as they cut and beat eachother and splattered their blood all over the place. Ryona didn't move again, didn't even think until she heard a strange sound behind her. She turned behind her in time to see that Lady had joined them again and she was firing her gun at the brothers.

Vergil slashed through the rocket as Ryona and Micheal jumped into action against the woman that moved to fire again.

"What the hell, Lady?" Micheal demanded.

"Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl, so beat it!" Dante growled as he turned back to Vergil. Ryona went to drag Lady from the room but she struggled.

"Shut up!" Lady stomped her foot. She would have fired her gun again if Micheal hadn't of grabbed that monster. Dante and Vergil just ignored the three of them and continued to fight but Lady forced herself to be heard. "You forced him into this!"

Ryona and Micheal shared a confused look but Vergil seemed to know what the woman was talking about. "Is that what you think? Foolish girl."

"Why are you even here?" Ryona asked the woman she continued to hold.

"That bastard!" She nodded her head at Vergil. "He killed him! He killed my father! He used him and then tossed him aside like some dirty rag."

Before any of them could reply, Micheal lifted his head with an unpleasant look. "Uh oh," He growled.

"We've got company." Ryona hissed, catching onto what he was noticing.

"What are you-" Lady's voice was cut off by the sound of clapping.

Dante and Vergil both fell to their knees as blood continued to pour from them. The clapping caught their attention as well as they all found that the creepy Jester had returned to them yet again. "Bravo, bravo! I never dreamed that things would go so smoothly! Well done, everyone. Well done!"

"You," Dante growled, shoving himself to his feet painfully.

Ryona let go of Lady, figuring that she wasn't going to be a problem anymore. The moment she did, Lady ripped her gun from Micheal and turned to shoot the Jester but he grabbed it and did some freakish movement with his tongue before saying – "Don't be a bad girl, Mary." He then tossed her through the air like she was some kind of ragdoll and kept her gun. "Or you can expect a spanking from daddy later!" He then broke out into some kind of song of spanking her.

Micheal had run across the room to catch Lady before she smashed into the floor and Ryona pulled a face. "Daddy?" She asked. ~This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder~

"Insane buffoon!" Vergil cut his singing off. He was standing now himself, glaring at the Jester. "I don't know where you came from but you don't belong here!" Jester dropped the gun. "Now leave!" Vergil rushed at him in an attack but the blade was caught between the two hands. That left all of them in surprise.

"Zowie, that was close!" Jester sounded relieved. "But you've taken quite a trouncing today haven't you, Vergil? You could have chopped me into confetti by now if you were in tip-top condition."

"Damn you!" Vergil growled.

"You have lost." Vergil's face turned to one of shock as the Jester's voice changed into something much deeper before he tossed the elder of the brothers away like a ragdoll himself, sliding him across the ground. Arkham now stood where Jester was. "Because you underestimated humans."

"Are you serious?" Ryona couldn't believe it. "You're Jester? You're that freak that was running around after us?"

"What's going on?" Lady asked. She was standing again, Micheal beside her still just in case.

Arkham turned to his daughter. "Good girl," He told her. "Pure and innocent. Just like your mother."

"You bastard!" She ran forward with her gun but the Jester appeared again and grabbed the back of her head.

"It's time for your spanking, my dear!" He went to smash her face into the ground by Micheal moved again, knocking him in the face with his foot.

"Keep your hands off her!" the man growled.

"What's this?" The Jester grinned. "Got a thing for my daughter now, eh?"

"Nope," Micheal cracked his knuckles before bringing his fists up. "I just don't like men who hit women."

Micheal's Hermes boots shot him off quickly and landing another blow on the Jester. It was nearly impossible for Dante and Vergil to keep up with it and Lady saw nothing at all but Ryona saw everything. Micheal was furious and his speed kicked up but the Jester still seemed to be stronger than him somehow and a fist landed in Micheal's chest, sending the man flying across the room into the wall and creating a large crated with the force. To knock Micheal away like that, this man had to be crazy strong. Insanely strong. There was no way that a human man could do that!

"You want to know why the spell didn't break?" Jester asked Vergil. "You have two amulets and Sparda's blood. You had everything you needed to unleash the evil!"

"I told you before," Dante decided to be heard again as he placed himself firmly beside Ryona. "I don't like anyone who has a bigger mouth than mine." He fired off his guns but the Jester dodged them just like he had before.

"You are truly weak!" Jester told him. "Even I can do this to you!" He went to jump off the ceiling and crush Dante to the ground but Ryona moved first, knocking him away. The Jester frowned as he landed on his feet a little ways away. "Well, if you didn't have that pretty little bodyguard of yours." He gave an insane laugh again.

"Two amulets," Arkham was back now, walking towards Lady again. "That and Sparda's blood. Now, I need one more key." He reached down and grabbed the large gun that Lady carried around with her. "You sacrificed two things to suppress the power of this tremendous tower. His own devil's blood and a mortal Priestess." Arkham went to shove the blade down on Lady's leg but Ryona placed herself in the way, taking the knife to her arm instead. "Idiot!" Arkham tried to hit Ryona but she dodged out of the way before landing a blow on him. As he flew through the air he changed back into the Jester before he moved forward again to attack back. Ryona's battle with the strange man was the longest but in the end it didn't matter; she joined the others on the ground. "Your strength would be so much better if you didn't lock it away!"

Ryona glared at the man as she was struggling to stand. "And that's why I don't use my strength. That's why I lock it away! I refuse to become a monster!"

"Your strength would be so much better if you didn't lock it away!"

Ryona glared at the man as she was struggling to stand. "And that's why I don't use my strength. That's why I lock it away! I refuse to become a monster! I will not give in. I can do this all on my own!"

"And that is why you are weak! You have the power of greatness within you and yet you refuse to use it, locking it all away and making yourself weaker than the half-breeds! And you!" He jumped onto Micheal's back. The man gave a cry. "I don't know who you are but I do know that you have drunken the Elixir of Life. I don't know where you found it or how you obtained it since only the hand of a royal demon can touch it…" Jester turned and looked at Ryona again. "Could it be? Were you the one to give him what your mother created? Is that why all of it is gone now? Is that why he cannot die?" Ryona just glared at him and Jester smirked before returning to his daughter. "I needed you," Arkham told her. "In who flows the same blood as the sacrificed woman. His spell cannot be undone without your blood." He decided to change back into Jester. "It was quite a ride, you know. If any of you had died before getting here our little plan would have gone to waste." He told them as he danced around a bit. "Therefore, my job was to make you battle eachother in order to weaken you. But at the same time I had to guide you here and make sure you were kept alive. I even went so far as dressing like a complete idiot!" He laughed. "I do have to say though," Jester knelt down beside Ryona. "You were the one I had not expected. To think that Mundus' granddaughter would try to keep the gates from being opened. Your hold on these two idiot brothers surprised me the most. But with you here it seemed easier to be able to keep these two morons inline and going through the tasks that I needed. I thank you." Jester bowed to the woman as she finally pushed herself up to her feet before he turned to his daughter again. "It's time for bed, Mary. You can visit your dear mother." His laugh this time was the loudest and creepiest of them all. His daughter moved quickly and Ryona had a large smile spread across her face as Lady grabbed that large gun and held it up to her father's face. "Whoa."

"Try me." Dante and Vergil were behind him on either side with their swords crossed against the back of his neck. Micheal popped up behind Lady with that Scythe he got from the vampire woman and Ryona stood with her own sword between Vergil and Dante.

"It's time for the clown to bow out, Arkham." Vergil told him.

"Dude, the show's over." Dante added.

"Don't you think you've taken this a little bit too far?" Ryona asked him.

"Seriously, enough is enough." Micheal shook his head.

Arkham was back in his black suit of his. "Impressive. I expected nothing less from the devil's descendants and their little flower," He referred to the twins and Ryona. "But aren't you forgetting something, Vergil?" He paused for a moment. "The spell is broken." At his words a small podium rose out of the center of the floor, holding up the blood that Vergil had placed there. "What do you think will happen next?" He grinned happily. "Let's welcome Chaos."

The symbols on the floor glowed red as they all stood on began to rise up to the ceiling that was opening up.

"I thought Hell was down below, not towards the sky." Micheal commented. Before anyone could reply, Arkham moved, dodging out of the way before anyone could react and kicked them all off of the rising podium

"Just wait," Arkham called down to them. "Wait for the birth of a new god. I shall take over the power of Sparda!"

"How in the hell could a human do that to all of us?" Micheal growled. "It's five to one!"

The ground they were all on was beginning to crumble. She watched Dante as he kept Lady from falling below and Micheal was close to them but Ryona and Vergil were on the other side. Something was wrong. Vergil wasn't moving, giving the woman the indication that he was either knocked out or too weak to move. The floor beneath him crumbled as well and he went to fall but Ryona dove forward, grabbing his hand and hanging on just like Dante did to Lady. For some reason her strength wasn't there; it had to do something with that wound in her arm. Vergil was heavy and with her arm wounded the way it was there was no way that she could hold him with one arm. Not unless she transformed again. But with transforming she felt her control getting weaker every time; that's why she didn't like it. Would she be able to stay calm this time?

Her answer wasn't going to be given as her grip wasn't strong enough and Vergil dropped below into the darkness.

"Vergil!" Ryona cried. She stood up and went to drop down after him but Micheal dove across the pit to her, knocking her out of the way with his arms wrapped around her waist. "Let go of me!" She struggled.

"Are you crazy?" Micheal demanded, hanging onto her arm. "You can't just go diving down after him!"

"But he could get hurt! He could die!" Ryona told him.

"Ryona, you'll-"

"Let her go." Both of them froze and turned to see that Dante had already helped Lady back to the platform and was glaring up at the pillar Arkham had disappeared on.

"But Dante,"

He cut Micheal off. "If she wants to go after my brother then let her go!" Dante's voice was fierce and full of rage. "If she wants to chase after him then it's her choice." Micheal's arms fell from Ryona and he stepped out of the way, knowing what was about to happen. Ryona stood there, just staring at the half-breed. "That's all you've wanted after all, isn't? Just to go off after Vergil? You didn't even want to stay with me and create that damn job with me, did you? If you knew where Vergil was you would have just ran off after him!"

"That's not true!" Ryona cried. "You're important to me too, Dante! I couldn't just leave you behind like that. Not after all we've been through together."

"Yeah right," Dante snorted. Micheal softly grabbed Lady and began to pull her away, leaving the two demons to talk amongst themselves. "All you see me as is a brother or a friend, but Vergil…Vergil you see as something more, just as he does you! All of this, all that he's doing, is partly because he feels he doesn't deserve you! And he doesn't think that I deserve you either!" Dante took a ragged breath. "I saw the look on your face when your eyes landed on his for the first time after so long. The emotions behind them!"

"You don't know anything about women, do you?" Ryona took a step forward. They were growling at eachother from across the pit. "How dare you attack me like this when you're the one going around with those whores from the stripper joints and other places. Remember from before your hair changed color? It was a different woman every night and still I stayed with you! You can't say shit about me not caring or even daring to get mad at me, you asshole!"

"It was all just to make you jealous!" Dante shouted.

Ryona jerked back, staring at him in confusion for a moment. "To make me jealous? Bullshit." She roared.

"Believe what you want, it doesn't change the truth. It burned me to death knowing that you adored my brother instead of me. Why?" Dante growled. "Why don't you care like that for me?" Ryona's eyes turned wide as Dante's face turned from angry to sad as he shook his head. "I knew that you and Vergil had a thing when we were younger. That's why I acted the way I did. Acting like an idiotic smartass grabbed your attention and made you laugh; it just sort of stuck after a while. I wanted you but my brother had you, no matter how hard I tried. When Vergil left us I saw how much pain you were in and it killed me. I did everything that I could to make you happy and everything was all right until now. I thought that, maybe you had forgotten about my brother and turned to me but after tonight I know that's not true. You were always there for me, Ryona, and I love you for it but I can't…I can't handle this anymore. Not while you stand there longing after Vergil!"

Ryona stared at him in silence before closing her eyes, refusing to let him fall. She had never seen it before. Never seen just how much she hurt him by keeping everything inside. This was all her fault, the way these two brothers hated eachother. She didn't have the right to do this to them. ~God,~ Ryona silently sighed. ~The one time I want motherly advice,~ She told herself. For a year now she was holding back everything. Perhaps now was the time to let everything loose.

"You're right," She began. "You're right. Vergil was all that I wanted when I was younger. I saw you as more of a brother but Vergil…Vergil was just something else. And again, you're right that after he left us behind that I still loved him; I still do, but you were the one that was always with me. But you are wrong about one thing. I do care for you, in more ways than one. I dawned on me a long time ago. You were the one that was there with me. You were my strength when I was weak. You stayed beside me through everything and we're still together. You didn't run off and leave me behind like Vergil did. Yes, I still have feelings for your brother, but you have become the man in my life, Dante! You!" She cried. "I hated those damn women that you would bring home or talk to me about. I hated the thought of anyone else touching you or even looking at you like that! But I just…I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I didn't know how you would feel and I felt so…ashamed. Both you and your brother. I felt like a…a whore or something! I was afraid of you not liking me like that because of Vergil so I kept silent, keeping to what we already had. I didn't want to ruin anything! I-" Dante had launched himself across the pit towards the woman and wrapped his arms around her, crashing his lips against hers.

Micheal watched with a small smile on his face as the two of them broke into a make-out session. "About damn time." He commented, shaking his head as he turned to the woman beside him. "What do you think?"

"It's none of my business." Was his answer. The woman was staring up after her father. The man sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Are you going?" Micheal asked her.

Lady continued to gaze up at the podium. "Yes, I'm going to finish him off."

"Well you might as well forget it." Dante decided to join in now that everything between him and Ryona had been settled. "Cuz, you're no match for him."

"Regardless, I must go." Lady told him. "I had a chance to stop him before, but I couldn't. I'm responsible for all this mess."

"Responsible?" Dante asked her.

"It bothers you that much, huh?" Ryona joined in.

"He's my father," Lady growled. "Besides, who else can undo what he's done?" She moved away and shot up a grappling hook before glancing back. "A demon like you, wouldn't understand…" Her words didn't seem to mean the same thing as the last time she had said it.

"Father and family, huh?" Dante sighed again. He glanced at the hole Vergil had fallen in. "Well I'll go too. But you'd better hurry if you don't want us to take all the credit." He called after her.

"I'd better go make sure that the Lady doesn't kill herself." Micheal sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Besides, I think you and Dante can handle yourselves now." Ryona flushed as Micheal made a comment about them 'behaving themselves' while he was gone and glared at the man as he took off in the air after Lady.

"So," Dante gave the woman beside him a smirk. "What does this mean?" He asked. "About us?" She just stared at him and he chuckled, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Good. Then I doubt that you will be sleeping on the couch when we get back home, right?" Ryona flushed, remembering what he was talking about. (refer to chapter 1 if confused.) "Very good." He continued on as he began to lead her back to the door of the chamber. She wanted to go after Vergil, there was no doubt about that, but she forced herself to go with Dante instead. After all that just happened she had to go with him. Besides, something told her that Vergil was going to be just fine.

Traveling through the tower again was the biggest pain in the ass than the first time. Since the gates had opened it seemed that more and even stringer enemies had popped up and rained down of the two demons. Both of them got so tired of it that they transformed into their devil triggers (Ryona risking her control to do it, too) to just zoom through everything as quickly as possible. Breaking out into the town again, Ryona was pleased to get some fresh air after so long. Dante seemed pleased to as he wore a huge smile on his face as they both changed back to normal and began to step towards the tower wall.

"Would you look at that!" Ryona lifted her hand and pointed at the motorcycle Lady had been riding earlier that night as it started to fall off the tower.

Dante's mind moved quickly. "Use that power you got from Geryon."

"The time-stop thing?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Stop the bike and let me go grab it. It'll be fun. Just watch."

Ryona gave a sigh and did as he asked. She had no idea what Dante was planning but when she got onto the back of the bike it hit her like a ton of bricks as the man before her revved the bike. "No," She shook her head. "Are you serious?"

"Hang on, baby." Ha called back to her before the bike took off up the side of the tower.

"Oh God!" Ryona clutched to Dante's waist as the tower began to fall on and around them.

Monsters decided to attack them as they reached the top but Dante took them down with the bike after the woman jumped off of him and landed on the tower again. She shook her head with a smile as she watched the man have his fun before he landed in front of her; it only took about two seconds for the bike to explode in his hands, leaving just the handlebars. Dante scoffed and tossed them aside.

"Let's not do that again, all right?" Ryona asked him.

"Why, not scared, were you?"

She frowned at him. "You forget, I can fly, remember? You're the one that I would be worrying about."

"Don't worry, Babe," He slung his arm around her shoulders again. "I'm like a suit of armor."

Ryona pulled a face and pulled his arm off of her. "All right, just because we had a little make-out doesn't mean you can go around and calling my your 'baby' or 'babe', got it?"

Dante leaned down to her face with a large smirk. "For now." He told her.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Gatecrasher's Win or Lose**_

"**You seem very pleased."** Ryona commented as they walked towards the door.

"Of course I am." Dante grinned. "I just killed a bunch of monsters and got a girlfriend. I'm the happiest dude on the planet, right now!"

She flushed and turned away until they reached the door. "That damn red hand!" Ryona growled in anger. Her attention was then grabbed by white feathers that appeared out of nowhere, closely followed by a Fallen. These were the hardest of the enemies to beat throughout the entire tower; perhaps only Vergil was stronger than them.

Once inside they traveled again through the entire tower. The Provisions Storeroom, Gears of Madness, The Altar of Evil Pathway, until they finally reached a doorway in the of the DevilSprout Lift that they had to place the three Orihalcon fragments they had found to open the door.

The elevator took them up to the top of the Chamber of the Sun and Moon. There, waiting on them, was more monsters. Dante seemed very pleased with that so Ryona let him have his fun as she checked out the two statues behind them. She took in the Sun and Moon crests etched above the door they needed to get through and smiled. ~This is just getting too easy~ She told herself.

They found the Onyx Moonshard in the Chamber of Sins ("Damn that red hand!" Ryona cursed) and the Golden Sun was in the door that the Moonshard opened after placing it in its place on the statue. The Damned Chessmen weren't a problem to fight off afterwards and they hurried back to the Sun and Moon Chamber. The doorway opened and the door led them to the Ice Guardian's chamber. The monsters here were those Blood-Boyles again and Enigmas.

"You know what?" Ryona sighed as they continued on through the next few rooms. "After this, I demanded that you take me on vacation."

"On vacation?" Dante then shook his head. "Wait, you 'Demand'?"

"You damn straight I do. This is your brother's fault and so I demanded a reward. Some place where we don't have to fight with lots of pizza, chips, and alcohol."

Dante let a large smile ripple across his face. "I like how you're thinking. That actually don't sound like too bad of an idea. Where would you like to go to participate in that?"

Ryona thought for a moment, smiling herself. "Surprise me."

"Surprise you?"

"Yeah, surprise me." She told him as the entered the Divine Library. She took one look around the room before her smile grew wider. "Well, well, look who's here."

Micheal lifted her head at Ryona's voice and gave a grin. "Finally decided to show up, huh?"

"We had a little problem with some of the monsters but other than that I have to say that we made good time. And by the looks of you two it seems that you had a hell of a time yourselves." The woman replied.

"You got that right." Micheal told her, leaning his head back against the shelf and closing his eyes. He looked to be extremely tired now.

"What's wrong, you tired?" Dante toyed with Lady as she continued to breathe hard. "Then stand back. We'll take care of this."

Lady lifted her gun and pointed at Dante. "No, YOU stand back."

Dante grabbed the gun and brought it down to where the bullet hit his stomach. He didn't even flinch. "I told you, you can't do it. Don't you get it? This is not a human's job."

"You're the one who doesn't get it." Lady growled. "It's not something you can reason with. It has nothing to do with me being a human and you being a demon." She lifted her gun again and shoved it against his chest. "I'm driven by the inability to forgive him. My soul is screaming, demanding me to kill him." He ripped the gun from her hand and she backed up. "That's enough motivation to keep me going." She placed that large gun of her's on her back again. "Besides, this is my family matter. You should stay out of it." She walked past Dante but Micheal and gotten up to stand in her way, not letting her move any further. "What are you doing? Move."

"Okay Lady, I get the picture now." She turned back to the half-breed. "But I can't just sit back and watch either. I'm pretty pissed at him too, ya know." He tossed her gun back at her feet before whipping out Ebony and Ivory. "Now, get out of my way or there'll be some consequences."

"Fair enough." She whipped her large gun out again. "I wasn't planning to let any demons live anyway. Not even one!" She fired a rocket at Dante but he dodged.

"Do we really have to do this?" Ryona asked, a hand on her hip.

"That includes you too!" Lady growled at her with a glare.

Ryona went to open her mouth but Micheal cut her off.

"You and Dante can go ahead and go." He told them, placing a firm grip on that large gun of Lady's.

Dante pulled a face. "You sure, man?

"Yeah, she won't be able to do anything, so you two go ahead and finish this. We'll meet up later for some drinks, yeah?"

Ryona nodded and grabbed Dante's hand. "You got it." She pulled the man out of the room behind her.

"Are you sure about leaving him there?" Dante asked her.

"Micheal can handle himself, Dante. Don't worry."

Micheal closed his eyes as the door shut before looking down at the woman beneath him again. She was trying to rip her gun from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "You can just stop now, you know. I won't have to hurt you if you do."

"Let go, dammit! This is my job. MY JOB!"

"He will kill you if you go up there. He's not human anymore. Just let the two of them take care of it, Lady." He told her.

"Let go." Her voice was cold.

"No."

Lady made a quick decision and pulled the trigger, firing off a rocket. It caught Micheal in the chest, firing him backwards into the wall. Lady's eyes grew wide as the rocket slipped through him and bashed out of the wall. Micheal fell to the ground, blood seeping out of his body before he pushed himself up, shaking the rubble from his clothes. There was a large hole in his shirt where the rocket had hit but the wound in his skin…the rocket had shot right through him, leaving a large hole.

Lady lifted a hand to her mouth as the skin seemed to stretch back out, sewing itself together. Micheal's face was like stone as he began to moved towards her again. Whipping out her handgun she began to rain more bullets on him but it didn't work as he continued to move towards her. They healed just like the others did. She continued to fire even after her bullets ran out.

Micheal placed a hand above her on the wall and leaned in. "Dante and Ryona will take care of him. Everything will be fine soon, just wait."

"You…" She stared up into his face. "You're not human either, are you?"

Micheal pulled away from her and stared up at the ceiling for a moment before giving a fake laugh. "Yes and no. It was like your father said. I drank something known as the Elixir of Life. I suppose I should start at the beginning." He sighed and glanced at the floor after he sat down against the bookshelf again. "It was nearly twenty years ago. My brother and I were treasure hunters but we had gotten our hands on a blade called Alastor. It's a legendary blade of thunder. I don't know how my brother had gotten it but it seemed that its previous owner wanted it back. The demon, as I later found out, killed him and took it back before disappearing. It was in Limbo City that I found Ryona for the first time. I had gone there to find the demon that had killed my brother and found her instead. At first she was just another demon to me and I wanted to kill her before soon finding out that she was something much, much different. I don't know what those orphanages and other places had done to her when she was a child but from the scars that she has you can tell that it wasn't nice. Ryona hated demons at first and therefore hated what she was, locking away the power she had. Imagine my surprise when I learned that she was Mundus' granddaughter trying to run from what she was."

"Mundus?" Lady asked.

Micheal glanced at her. "Mundus is the Dark Emperor of the Underworld. The Devil, as some say. She hated what she was. At first I just used her to get what I want but after time I found that Ryona wasn't the enemy; she was actually a friend and a friend that I needed."

"What did you want?"

"The Elixir of Life. It was like your father said, only the hand of the royals of the underworld can touch it and so I sued Ryona to get it. I still owe her for it, too. It was locked away in a secret place by Sparda with Ryona's mother, Aowin, centuries ago; before Sparda locked the underworld away. Only Aowin's blood could open it again because of the power it possessed. The Elixir turned me immortal, though some that find out my abilities call me more of a monster than anything else." He closed his eyes again. "After I drank the Elixir and left Ryona in Limbo City, I found the bastard that killed my brother. I planned on getting Alastor back to keep for a reminder of my brother but the bastard didn't have it anymore and he wouldn't tell me what he had done with it before I killed him. It's been twenty years now and I'm still looking for that damn sword. When I caught scent of the power being used to raise this tower from the ground I thought for sure that the blade would be here but it's not…"

"Then why did you stay?" She asked him.

"Eh, I'm not really too sure on that. I do know that it had something to do with Ryona but other than that, I just did. Besides, how could I just walk away when there was some idiot that was trying to take over the world? This place may be a piece of shit, but I live here, you know? And if anyone is trying to destroy I'm gonna have to stop them." Micheal looked back at her. "Sorry about before, but now you know that you can't get past me to go fight your father so you're stuck here with me, Lady."

"Mary."

"Huh?"

"My name is Mary."

"So…Mary," Micheal grinned at her. "You wanna go watch the ending of the show?"

She looked at his in surprise. "What?"

"I said you couldn't interfere. I didn't say we couldn't go watch. So, what do you say?"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**Inner-Demons Invading Hell**_

**This path was all new. **The monsters were the same, though. The Dark Corridor led them to a strange room with floating blocks that they had to jump to and from to reach the large door above them. Why the hell that room was there, neither of them had any idea why and didn't even care to waste the time finding out. The next room was the Tri-sealed Antechamber. Dante choose to go up the first stair case that led them to the Trial of Skill. In here spikes ran through the floor and walls as they came closer to the duo, giving them only seconds to gun through and get out of the way of the holes before they came back out to stab them. At the end there was a Pitch Black Void that sent the to the Midnight Mile at the top of the Temen-Ni-Gru where they had first ran into Vergil in what seemed to be days and days ago instead if just a few hours.

As they walked through the path a strange, static-like noise made them stop.

"Well, you always know that's never a good sign." Ryona sighed. She then got a strange feeling before turning to see that the static noise was coming from her shadow as it pulled away from here. Her skin ran cold as Dante's did the same.

"I know why you're here." Dante smirked. "You're here to ask us some questions." They watched as the two Dopplegangers stared at them for a moment. Their skin was black as their eyes glowed a static-like blue. "Well too bad. We've already answered them ourselves so we don't need you anymore." When the two of them drew their swords Dante got in his ready stance. "Come on, you poser."

"Wait a second!" Ryona jumped in his way. "I want to fight this one." She grinned.

Dante looked surprised. "But why?"

"Because I wanna know what it feels like to kick your butt before all of this is over." She gladly told him with a mischievous smile.

Dante began to object before an idea dawned on him and he obtained his own idea. "All eight, I'll gladly play with yours."

Ryona shot him a look. "What do you mean, 'play'?"

"Well you can beat the hell out of my shadow all you want, but I'm afraid that I won't to yours." He told her.

"Then just what are you going to do with it?"

Dante shot her a perverted look. "I'm gonna pound it."

Ryona knew instantly what the silver-haired half-breed meant and screamed at him as her face turned into a fiery red while he laughed at her reaction. Ryona didn't even dare think about letting him even try to do that and ran at her Doppleganger, leaving the laughing half-breed to deal with his own. Of all the fights this evening, this one had to be the hardest that Ryona had taken place in. Wasn't there a 'fighting yourself is the hardest to win' tale or something like that? Well if there was, it was true. Ryona1 was getting her ass kicked by Ryona2. Even Dante was having a few problems of his own but in the end they were the winner and the Dopplegangers both melted back into their shadows.

"Huh, I thought I lost my shadow for a sec." Dante sighed, looking at his hands. He then moaned at the shock hitting him and looked up to see himself in front of him before they both ran forward to hit the others. Ryona was staring at herself as well. Both of them got ready to fight again but the original Ryona shrugged her shoulders and shoved her hands in her pockets. Her shadow did the same and both of them turned to watched the silver-haired man fight himself before both returned to their original forms.

"You know, sometimes I worry about you." She told him.

"Worry about me? Why?"

"You head gets a little bit too big for me not to worry sometimes, Dante."

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, it's true. Just mature a little bit and you'd be perfect!" Ryona told him. "Don't change the way you are just get a little…smarter."

Dante glared at her. "So now you're saying I'm stupid?"

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all!" Ryona waved her hands in defiance. "How do I explain this without getting you mad?...You go off of your emotions before thinking things through. You need to be a little more…"

"Subtle?"

"Yeah, something like that!" Ryona nodded. "Don't change who you are just be a little more laid-back."

Dante thought for a moment as they walked outside. "I think I can do something like that."

"It's more of a time thing, Dante," Ryona giggled. "But I'm sure you'll get there."

The sky was covered in smoky clouds and there was a large, flaming circle in the sky above them as they walked amongst the demonic bells.

"Well then," Dante grinned as they stepped into the bloodied circle from before. "Let's wrap up this crazy party, shall we?" A force began to drag the two of them up into the sky; no doubt that this was where Arkham had gone. "Gotta clean up the mess father left behind."

"Stop whining," Ryona told him with a grin of her own. "Just remember the prize; pizza and alcohol." The man's face lit up like Christmas lights.

Unsacred Hellgate was grey and silver, beams, and columns broken and shattered as the two of them hurried down the path as broken platforms led them to what appeared to be a chess set of their size. The moment that they stepped onto it the Damned Pieces all began to move.

"Oh my God," Ryona cried. "It's Harry Potter all over again!" She glanced at Dante. "Do not be the Knight, Dante! Stay away from the Knight!"

(LOL)

"Aww," Dante grinned. "And that's my favorite piece!" Dodging around the board the pieces of the set were in a rage as they moved after the two of them.

"Come here, Queenie," Ryona summoned. "Let me teach you what a real bitch can do."

The moment the King fell everything else crumbled and the two devil-hunters gave eachother high-fives before continuing on with the final road of the night's events. They were now on the Road to Despair and ended up in an area full of stairs that led all over the place. Ryona quickly found herself dizzy. Annoyed as well when they found out that they had to fight just about every single major bad guy from before. Cerberus was there (too bad Micheal wasn't to take care of him again), The Gigapede was a pain in the ass just like last time, Agni and Rudra's attitudes hadn't changed at all, The Heart of Leviathan had returned just for Ryona to slash that thing in half again as Dante took his turn with Nevan since Micheal, again, wasn't there. Geryon returned for another Gladiator match with Ryona while Beowulf tried to smash Dante again and the finals were the two Dopplegangers again from before.

Ryona paused before the final doorway as it appeared in the form of a bright light. Dante stopped beside her.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just…just wondering what is going to happen after all of this with…with us and…"

"My brother?" Dante finished. The look on her face told him he was right. "I'm not too sure on that one either but we'll come to it when we come to it. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry about it, Dante? I-"

He placed his hands on either side of her head and lifted her face to look at him. "Listen, you don't have to worry about anything that will happen. It's all between me and Vergil, no matter how long it takes nor how hard it's going to be. I will fight him for you for as long as I have to, Ryona."

"I know you will, Dante," Ryona told him. "And that's just it. I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Either of you! Both of you mean so much to me. I've had you since we were kids. I-"

Dante cut her off with another kiss. "Don't worry about it," He told her again with a soft smile. "In the end, everything will work out in the right way for all of us. I promise." Ryona nodded to him and he continued to smile as he grabbed her hand and led her through the light to the final stage of the tower.

**A rather short chapter but the next is the final!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening CHARACTERS! NOTHING! :(**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**Forces Collide with Screaming Souls**_

**They were now in the Room of the Fallen ones.** Statues of those winged creatures were scattered in the water here all over the place as they were, again, attacked by a group of Abyss enemies. When those fell the next glowing doorway led them to the Nirvana of Illusions. This place was full of mirrors. Ryona quickly figured that one of the mirrors was going to be their next path and set to trying to destroy them as Dante took care of the Abyss' that attacked them again. Instead, the mirrors turned out to be the only way to kill the Abyss creatures. When the right one shattered they all shattered and the floating doorway returned.

"This is giving me a headache," Ryona groaned, rubbing the sides of her head. "When this is over I'm going to beat the hell out of your brother for pulling this tower up."

"You and me both," Dante growled.

In the middle of the next room was a large hourglass that was timing them and their destruction of the sets of enemies that attacked. Dante may have laughed before but he was growing rather annoyed himself now. The only thing that was keeping him going at the moment was the thoughts of the Pizza and alcohol and telling Vergil that Ryona was his now. At the base of the hourglass was a Samsara. The greenish jewel was used to restore order to the time-space rifts.

The floating path took them to the Lost Souls Nirvana and the next took them to the Nirvana of Illusions again to the golden statue. The Samsara opened yet another path that took them to the final place. To the End of the Line.

"About time!" Ryona hunched over, propping herself up on her knees. "By the time we get back home I'll have worked off any it almost all of, the chocolate that you bought me yesterday by running up and down these damn stairs."

"You got that right." The half-breed huffed himself before straightening up. "You ready for this?" He asked her, gazing up at the large doors.

"As I'll ever be," She answered him.

"Then let's go. That pizza and beer is waiting on me." He shoved the doors open and led the way inside.

The area was dark with more broken forms as dark light spiraled up from the foggy ground. Ryona moved forward ahead of Dante to get a better look at the hole in the floor. The clanging blades grabbed her attention and she turned to see a large Devil Trigger behind Dante, a blade in its hand as an orange aura floating off of him. She didn't even need to think about whom that was.

"Welcome," Arkham's voice was now demonic. "What do you think after looking at your father's image?"

"It's like staring into a backed-up toilet."

~Well, I don't know about that…~ Ryona's eyes were wide. The demonic side of her was going crazy at the sight of what Sparda looked like. It was a downside to know that it was truly Arkham but the woman now realized why Dante and Vergil's mother fell for the guy. Or had she just seen him in his human form? Was it weird to find a form like that attractive? It must have been her demon side.

"Why do you always stick your nose in other families' business?" Dante asked, pointing Rebellion at the crazed man. "Come on dude. Don't you have any hobbies?"

Arkham threw his head back and gave a laugh. "You can still talk big after seeing THIS!" Something happened next that made his body grow and the power radiating off of him as well. Dante's arm dropped a bit as he stared at him. "I feel the devil's power overflowing my body!" He was now covered in a bluish/purple light as he continued to grow. "The power of Sparda!" What he had turned into now made Ryona's lust shrivel up and placed an enraged feeling inside her.

"Dude," Dante growled. "My father wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me?" He grinned and looked at his reflection on Rebellion.

"Damn right!" Ryona growled.

Dante laughed at her. "Anyway, that shape suits you better. Let us begin the main event."

Pulling Rebellion out, Dante launched at the monster, Ryona right behind him with her own blades. But something wasn't right. The two of them didn't seem to be able to do anything on this creature. Dante would get some thick slashes of blood before they were covered up but Ryona's blades didn't even do a thing. Why was that? Something strange was going on that wasn't letting Ryona's attacks be any help and she was getting worried about what they were going to have to do now. There was no way that Dante could take Arkham down by himself.

"No use!" Arkham cried out as he stood over the hole in the ground. "Regardless of how strong you are, you're nothing but a half-breed. And you," He turned to Ryona. "You may be a full spawn but you have yet to come into control of your true powers! You cannot defeat a pure demon, the real Sparda!"

~that must be it! My powers are locked away and so Sparda's strength-~

An arm launched out towards Ryona while she was thinking but something moved quicker, slashing it in half.

"What's this?" All gazes turned up to the figure standing above them, looking cool as always. "Damn you!" Arkham cried.

"Vergil!" Ryona sounded shocked and pleased at the same time but also worried. Worried about what was going to happen now. She had…Dante was…everything seemed to just be falling apart since this whole thing began. What could she do now? She loved both of them with all her heart but…Is this how her mother felt too? How did she choose the man that became Ryona's father?

"I've come to retrieve my power." Vergil called down to Arkham, flipping his blade to point at him. "You can't handle it." He jumped down and landed in front of his brother, pointing his katana at him.

"Look at you…making a big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." Dante scoffed.

"Well…" Vergil couldn't help but smirk. "You don't possibly believe that he deserves to be our main event now do you?" As he spoke he backed up and knocked the arm he had cut off back to Arkham. The creature caught it and placed it back on his body, good as new.

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right," Dante shoulder his blade as he stepped up beside his brother. "I believe that our finale is going to be between you and me after this, the prize being," Ryona raised a brow as both brothers turned to glance at her. She was a prize now, was she? "Something that would make both of us very happy."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ryona demanded, trying her hardest not to grin as she stepped forward.

"Ryona, stay back," Vergil called to the woman. "Don't get involved."

The woman froze for a moment in confusion before a small smile spread across her lips. The twins wanted to settle this one their own. This man had tried to take control of their father's power and everything else. Perhaps leaving the two of them to take care of this alone was a good idea.

"Fine, but I can't keep the promise if one of you falls." She teased them. "So don't."

"Do you feel you can defeat me?" Arkham demanded, watching the twins move towards him. "Defeat the power of your father, the great Sparda!"

Vergil lifted his hand and wagged a finger at the creature. "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda."

Dante pointed at him with his sword. "You're wasting your time, buddy." They both paused as Dante glanced at his brother. "I think he needs to learn the hard way!"

Vergil gazed at his brother for a moment before knocking his sword out of his way and they crisscrossed, taking off at Arkham in opposite directions. Ryona kept to her word and stayed out of the way while keeping her eyes firmly on the battle. She had been right about her swords because Vergil's katana cut through the skin as easily as Dante's did. Perhaps it's because they were Sparda's blades as well. For some reason she found her mind wondering off to the third Inuyasha movie, _Swords of an Honorable Ruler, _where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had to join forces to defeat a third blade of their father's. The story was SORT OF the same but close enough, seeming as how Dante and Vergil both hated eachother.

The battle finally turned in their favor and the brothers shoved their swords into Arkham's sides before running forward to shove them in further. Rebellion flew through the monster and into Vergil's hands while Yamada flew through to Dante. They slashed and hacked a few more times and Arkham's cries roared through the area. Landing side by side again they tossed their blades back to the other and sheathed them as Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory. Arkham tried to knock the guns out of Dante's hands but only Ebony flew…right to Vergil. Both of them pointed the guns at Arkham.

"I'll try it your way for once." Vergil told his brother.

"Remember what we used to say?" Dante asked him.

Ryona couldn't help but smile, watching as Dante and Vergil placed their backs together. Vergil twisted his arm to place Ebony's barrel against Ivory's before both he and Dante fired saying– "Jackpot."

Arkham cried something out as he began to shrivel up and die but Ryona couldn't hear it. Whatever it was though, Vergil didn't like it. "Not very classy for someone's dying words." He tossed Dante his gun back as they stepped apart from eachother.

"Damn, that was bad!" Ryona couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl. Watching that fight made her pumped and she wanted to join in but she stayed behind, letting the brothers take care of it like they had wanted. "We seriously need to-" Her voice dropped at the sight of Sparda's sword and the two Amulets that were left behind after Arkham disappeared. Vergil took one look before rushing towards them; Dante followed him. Ryona only had to watch them disappear into the hole in the ground before running after them herself without a second thought.

The area was just dark and cloudy on the way down. She couldn't see what Dante and Vergil were doing until she landed on what she supposed was ground. "So, this is hell, huh?" Ryona glanced around her. It was just a bunch of stones and running water over a cliff. "So not what I expected." Where was the fire? The demons? The screams that they had heard about from the stories for the last thirty-or-so years? Her attention returned to the brothers.

Vergil ripped Sparda's sword from the water and held his hand out for the half of their mother's Amulet that Dante held. "Give that to me."

Dante hid it behind his back. "No way, you got your own."

Vergil lifted the sword up. "Well I want yours too."

"What are you going to do with all that power, huh?" Dante asked him. "No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be like father."

"You're wasting time!" Vergil ran forward, attacking Dante. Dante lashed out with Rebellion and both brothers grabbed the other sword, cutting their hands.

Ryona wanted to move forward and help but she found herself locked in place. Her feet wouldn't move.

"We are the sons of Sparda!" Dante told his brother. "Within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!" They jumped back from the other, glaring. "And now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!"

Vergil began to laugh. "Unfortunately, our souls are at odds brother. I need more power!"

"You're an idiot, Vergil," Dante shook his head. "You say our souls are different but in the end we're both after the same thing."

"Oh? And what is that?" Vergil asked.

"That!" Dante turned and pointed at the woman that had followed them down here. "Her name is Ryona Kurrin. Our mother raised her with us but she was never a sister. She was more than that. To both of us! You claim that you want more power and at the same time you want her. You can't have both, Vergil! What does that power you want have to do with her?"

Vergil glanced over his shoulder at Ryona. She was grasping her hands together as she stood there, just watching in silence. "She is the granddaughter of Mundus. Royalty. When I learned that…I knew. She deserved something much more than me. Something better. The man she ends up with should have power and glory, everything that I don't have. I am a half-breed, she deserves something much more and I'm going to get it for her."

"That's just it, you idiot! She doesn't want anything else!" Dante snarled at him. "She was fine just having you! Us! Why can't you see that?"

"Oh, I can see that quite well, Dante," Vergil told his brother. "But I refuse to give her anything less than she deserves! She deserves so much more and I'm going to do all that I can do give it, no matter what anyone says!"

"Even if it hurts her?" Dante asked him. Vergil stayed silent and glared off to the side, refusing to answer. "And we're supposed to be twins." His brother scoffed.

"Twins…right." Vergil joined him.

"Well, this twin right here is going to give her anything she asks for," Dante slid his feet into a fighting stance. "And all she wants at the moment is a vacation with some pizza and alcohol!"

Ryona's mouth refused to move as the brothers ran at eachother, slashing and fighting. She winced with every wound and every hit they both endured. Her heart was tearing itself apart. This was all over her. This was her fault. Vergil felt like he wasn't good enough for her and that gaining more power would make him so. Why? Why did he feel that way? All she had ever wanted was him. Them. Why was everything so difficult? Why did it have to come down to this? This was all her fault.

Had her mother felt like this between Baul and Modeus? Did the two brothers come to a fight just like Dante and Vergil right now? The only time that Ryona was ever crying for her mother to give her help, to give her advice, and she couldn't. Hell, not even her father could.

"_You have finally returned." _Ryona froze at the dark voice that reached her ears. Glancing at Dante and Vergil, the two of them continued to fight. Had they not heard the voice? _"After all this time you have come back to me." _The voice gave her a nervous, nauseous feeling but at the same time it felt…welcoming to her. It was calling to her. _"Don't be frightened. You're safe here, Ryona Kurrin."_

"H-how do you know my name?" She glanced around the water but found nothing as the swords continued to bang against one another.

"_I know more than just your name, Ryona." _At the edge of the waterfall, Ryona watched as three red, glowing orbs appeared. They felt like eyes, staring down at her with an intent feel behind them; she just couldn't tell if they were full of anger or anything else. _"I've kept my eye on you since the moment you came out of your mother's womb."_

Her breath caught. This guy, whoever he was, knew her mother. Could he, could he possibly be-

Vergil's cry ripped Ryona's attention from the red orbs and brought her attention back to the fighting brother to find that the tables had finally tilted.

"Am I…being defeated?" The older brother asked, glaring down at the water beneath him.

"What's wrong?" Dante asked. "Is that all you got? Come on get up, you can do better than that.

Vergil gave a growl as he stood back up and the ground began to shake. "The portal to the Human World is closing, Dante…because the amulets have been separated."

"Let's finish this Vergil," Dante told him. "I have to stop you, even if that means killing you." Ryona watched as the brothers ran at eachother, their sword slicing just once more. Sparda's sword fell from Vergil's hand as did his mother's amulet. He reached down and grabbed the chain, holding it to his chest as he turned to face his brother.

"No one can have this, Dante." He said, stumbling backwards. "It's mine; it belongs to a son of Sparda!" Dante rushed forward as his brother reached the cliff but Vergil held Yamada to his throat. "Leave me and go, if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon World. I'm staying; this place was our father's home."

"The hell you are!" Ryona ran towards him but Dante grabbed her, holding her back. "I'm not leaving you here, Vergil!"

Vergil stared at her for a moment before running a hand down her cheek as his brother continued to hold her. "Maybe…I shouldn't have done this, but I felt that I was doing something right." He pulled away from her and returned his gaze to his brother. "I know that I'm leaving her in capable hands, Dante."

"You damn right." His brother nodded.

Vergil turned to look over the cliff. "This is where it all started. Where we all started." He looked back at the two of them as he began to back up. "I'll be here, waiting on the two of you." With Dante being the son of one of Hell's Generals and Ryona being the granddaughter of the one who ruled it, they both knew that they would end up here after everything was over, no matter how long it took. "And then, we can finish this fight the way it should be, Dante."

"You got it," Dante told his brother. "So don't go getting soft on me."

Vergil smirked before closing his eyes and leaning back. Ryona felt the tears travel down as his body disappeared into the darkness. Dante's grip on her was fierce for a moment as they both stayed silent. She didn't fight them this time and she let herself drop to her knees after Dante's arms removed themselves from her. Everything was silent for what seemed like forever before Dante returned and knelt in front of her.

"Come on," He held his hand out to Ryona. "Let's go home."

She squeezed her eyes shut again before slowly reaching out and taking his hand.

The city was in ruins. The tower was still there, for the moment, and they had to figure out a way to get rid of it. As her feet touched the ground, Ryona gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the two waiting on them.

"What an ordeal." Dante sighed as he and Ryona walked towards Lady and Micheal. Dante just now seemed to notice them. "You're still here?"

"Of course," The man smiled. "We weren't going to leave before it was finally over, you know." He then frowned. "It is over, right?"

"Yeah," Ryona nodded. "The portal's closed again." At the tap on her shoulder, she turned to see what Dante was wanting her to see. At the sight of the blue sunrise, Ryona couldn't help but smile. Everything was at peace; for a while any way. "You know they'll be back soon, right?" She glanced at the man beside her.

Dante grinned. "Very soon."

Lady looked at the two of them for a moment as Micheal stayed silent. "Are you crying?"

Dante turned his head as Ryona gave out a soft laugh, wiping her eyes. "It's only the rain," The man told her.

Lady lifted her hand, looking around to find the rain that wasn't there anymore; hadn't been in a while. "Devils never cry."

"I see."

"Then this pansy here isn't a real Devil." Micheal commented, pointing at Ryona.

"Shut up!" She growled.

"Make me!"

Ryona whipped out her two blades as Micheal brought forth Nevan's scythe.

Lady rolled her eyes. "Maybe somewhere out there even a devil may cry when he loses a loved one. Don't you think?"

"Maybe." Was Dante's short reply before all four looked ahead of them at the monsters that were still there and running to attack them.

Ryona sighed, Micheal groaned, Dante just stared for a moment, and Lady lifted her handgun and shot a few of them as she began – "By the way, looks like we're gonna be busy for a while."

"We're always busy with these bastards." The woman growled, turning from Micheal.

"Well, bring it on." Dante walked in a small circle, looking at all the monsters before lifting his hands as he placed his back against Ryona's as Micheal did to Lady. "I love this! This is what I live for!" He whipped out his guns and took aim. "I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

_**~The bass, the rock  
>The mic, the treble<br>I like my coffee black  
>Just like my metal~<strong>_

**They had returned to their little shop, sitting there on the steps as they watched the city begin to clean up the street. **The tower was now gone as was Lady and Micheal, though Ryona was sure that they would end up running into them again from time to time. After all, you could never forget Dante after meeting him even once.

"I know it'll be hard," Dante told her as they sat there. "But I'm here for you if you need anything. Anything at all."

Ryona gave him a slight nudge. "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"But I do worry," Dante told her with a small smile. "And I like worrying about you…sometimes."

She gave him a look before sighing and propping her elbows on the step behind her. Everything was back to normal now… "You know what really makes me happy about all of this finally being over?"

"What?" Dante asked her.

"I'm never gonna have to see that damn Red-Hand again!" She growled, cursing that stupid object under her breath as Dante gave a laugh.

(Oh, just wait until it returns in the first game! XD)

Dante placed a hand on her head and tussled her hair a bit before she slapped it away. He then jumped up to his feet and stretched out his arms. "You know what's going to make me really happy?"

"What?" She stood up beside him, copying his movements before covering a yawn.

"Going on that vacation and getting that pizza and alcohol." He told her.

She grinned. "Then how about we go inside and get some rest before we plan out where we're going to go?"

Dante pulled one of his smirks. "Oh, I doubt it's sleep that we'll be getting."

Ryona kicked him in the shin with a frown. "And that's why I still refuse to sleep in the same bed with you. I'm not catching anything from those whores in Limbo Town, got it?"

"Come on, Ryona, that was twenty years ago!" Dante argued, rubbing his leg as he fought off a smile.

"Let's just get some sleep," She blocked off another yawn. "And I sure as hell ain't sleeping on the cough after all the crap we just went through. So you either take the couch or we can share the bed but I swear if you even think about-"

"It's cool, it's cool," Dante held his hands up in defense. "You don't have to worry about anything, babe."

"I better not." Ryona started to move up the stairs before looking back at him. "Oh, by the way," She smiled. "I thought of a name for the place."

"Oh really?" Dante asked her. "So did I."

"What's yours?" She asked him.

"You first." He grinned.

Ryona frowned for a moment and then grinned. "Together?"

Dante stared at her and then smirked himself. "Together. 3…2…1…"

_**Devil May Cry.**_

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	13. The Future

And so ends the first DMC story

I hope you guys liked it. This was one of my favorite stories so far and it's still not done yet! Yes, I will be writing the rest of the games, maybe even the fifth one if I like it when I buy it in January.

Add this to your favorites because I will be giving an update here when the next game of the series will begin!

Now, Here's a few of the next games I will be doing.

**Final Fantasy 7**: **Dirge of Cerberus: **This has just started so if you're a FF7 fan, check out the others before reading this if you want to understand the story of my OCs behind it.

****Final Fantasy 8**: **Ah, yes, the next FF of the series. I chose to do FF7 and FF8 of the series' first so I could do Kingdom Hearts. That's right baby, Jeanne and the others, and the ones you'll meet in number 8, are coming back for Kingdom Hearts! Whoo! They'll be back for Dissadia as well when I get to it, but I have to do all the other FF games first, :p

**Devil May Cry: **I told you that the first one would be right around the corner! Ryona will be returning with Dante for a little more information about her past and relatives ;)

**Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep**: And so here is the beginning of the Kingdom Hearts Series. I can't wait!

**Final Fantasy 1:** the first of the FF series and one of the best. All you Warrior of Light fans out there better get ready! Kira's gonna knock Light's head around time and time again! ;)

**Devil May Cry 4: **I am following the oder that I believe the games happened in so no, don't worry, I didn't forget the second game, I promise.

**Kingdom Hearts: **The original game that started all of this. I really can't wait to do this one!

**Final Fantasy 2: **I have to say that this game is one of, if not THE, best games of the Final Fantasy Series, and just because of Emperor Mateus. If He and Sephiroth ever got into a fight I can honestly say that I have no idea who would win; this crazy antagonist is the shit! LOL

Those are just a few that I have planned.

Again, thank you guys so much for reading this and I hope that you all enjoyed it just as much as I did! I hope to see you all again whether it's in my games, my movies, or my anime!

XOXO,

HiddenXEmotion


	14. It has begun

**For those that have been waiting, Devil May Cry has finally begun.**


End file.
